Two Heroe Collide 8, The Lost McCloud
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: (LC Loaded) The 8th Episode of the THC series. What if you thought the people who you grew up with are not your real parents? Thing and time will explain the truth about Wolf's real identity... Please rr!
1. Never A Requiem

Two Heroes Collide 8, The Lost McCloud  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TWO HEROES COLLIDE, EPISODE 8: THE LOST MCCLOUD  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
INTRO:  
  
In the midst of the state you are in the present, have you ever wondered about your parents? Well, most of you won't, because they are beside you, but what if you're one of those people who never had the chance to see your own parents? Will you search for them? What if you are like Fox, whose mother died on a car accident and his father died in an explosion? What will you do?  
  
Wulf knew what Fox is feeling. He has been an orphan too. He lived with his aunt and uncle, but then, one day... One of his missions took him to face his lost parents. That gave him the compassionate feeling to give Fox a thought that his father is still alive.  
  
If you recalled, when Fox was a GE soldier, when he was piloting his ArwingZero, his father called him. However, being of the state he was in at that time, he told to James to stop pretending to be a dead person. He smashed the speaker where his father's voices come out. When Fox recovered, he was both surprised and shocked to see that his father is still... alive.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER ONE!!! "Never a Requiem"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
At Lylat System...  
  
Fox arrived from Great Fox's hangar. The five, namely Falco, Peppy, Slippy, Rob, and Wolf, welcomed him back. Fox just smiled at them, and headed to his room. He needed to think about his past actions so that's why he wanted to be alone. He tucked himself to bed, trying to erase everything that happened. Who would want to have memories of being a GE soldier anyway?  
  
After a few short minutes, he fell asleep. His mind was drifting, to a place called dream...  
  
In his monochromic dream, he was standing in front of a bloody casualty. Also, Fox's clothes are all covered with blood. When he lay near to the body, he saw a familiar face. It was his dad, wounded from powerful blows!  
  
"No! Dad! Wake up!" Fox yelled out, believing that his father is not dead.  
  
But then, through the shadows, a laughing monster approached him. That monster is... Volgar!  
  
Fox, Fox, Fox... When will you ever learn?!" Volgar mocked discriminatingly to the poor Fox.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Fox shouted to the mysterious canine.  
  
Volgar clenched his fist as he replied, "Oh Fox... When were a GE soldier, I ordered you to kill all of your loved ones. Then, as you figured out, your father is alive! You mercilessly killed him and left him here, feasting along with the flies!"  
  
"Damn..." Fox cried in pain, "No! That's not true... NOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Fox's shouting woke him up. As he inhaled and exhaled very quickly, his thoughts flew over to him being a GE soldier again. He remembered that he destroyed a speaker, which his dad spoke to him back then.  
  
"Maybe if you can trace the last transmission of the signal, will you locate that coordinates of the signal?" he thought.  
  
He quickly stood up and rushed to the hangar with a toolbox. Slippy and Wolf wondered and became curious.  
  
Meanwhile, at Terra System...  
  
"Oh, come on!" Lupina shouted, "I know you can do it!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Wulf frankly replied, "I couldn't do this move many times!"  
  
The two are inside the TERRA Squad Training Field. Lupina is somehow training Wulf about something, which he isn't very good at! ^_^ Anyway, let's check them out...  
  
Lupina concentrated her aura in her fist. She then yelled, "OKAMI KEN!" (Wolf fist)  
  
Then, an invisible energy blast swayed the leaves on the ground. Suddenly, a strong flash of aura blitzed the wooden target as if Lupina punched that thing; only she's very far.  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, it's a move I made up for Lupina. She has a fighting career in Street Fighter, you know! (I hope one day, Capcom will make her!!! O_O}]  
  
Wulf became speechless from what he saw.  
  
"Are you nuts?!" Wulf complained, "I'm not a regular 'chi-channeler' like you!"  
  
"Oh just try!" Lupina urged at the wolf.  
  
"Oh well..." Wulf remarked as he gave that "Oh well" expression.  
  
Like Lupina, he "charged" his fist with "aura" and yelled, "OKAMI KEN!"  
  
The invisible energy swayed the leaves. It seems that he will hit the target as well. However, when the energy blasted, it was pretty far from the wooden target.  
  
"What?!" Wulf groaned, "Damn!"  
  
Lupina laughed, "Oh, come on! It's just your... uh... Five... Six... Twelve... Ah! It's just your Twentieth time you tried to do so!"  
  
Wulf just petrified from Lupina's face...  
  
Meanwhile, the speakers of the training area announced something. "Galaxy Wulf team, please report to Gen. Lupine and Gen. Fox's office immediately. I repeat. Galaxy Wulf team, please report to Gen. Lupine and Gen. Fox's office immediately."  
  
"What does dad want?" Lupina wondered as she swayed her hair.  
  
"I don't know..." Wulf spoke, "But I guess your dad wants to tell us something important..."  
  
The two headed for the office...  
  
Anyway, in order to entertain you guys, here's what happened to the rest of the team:  
  
- Bark was sipping coffee as he was discussing something to a female lab scientist when the announcement broke. In hearing so, he spewed the coffee from his mouth to his chat mate! She slapped Bark as she leaves for the bathroom! _  
  
- Garou was inside the gym. He was weightlifting (with his uniform removed, so that he can impress the girls inside gym by his abs, alpha-male chest, and nipple rings!) when that announcement broke out. Anyway, he was in prone position (meaning, he was lying on a bench) when that announcement broke out. As he hears it, he lost control of the large barbell and got splat by it! Ouch! O_o  
  
- Eagle was on the rooftop along with Hayato (Hayato means "falcon" in Japanese) while eating their lunch. When Eagle opened his pack, it was full of meat, fish, rice balls, and his favorite... Pork cubes in soy sauce! He was about to enjoy himself by grabbing the chopsticks and plucking on the pork cubes when the announcement was ordered. Hayato grinned as he saw the eagle quickly munching and plucking on the different foods. However, because he will be late if he didn't leave, he stood up and dashed away WHILE EATING HIS LUNCH!!! ;o  
  
- Vulpin was playing baseball along with other young members of TERRA Squad. He was playing as a batter. When the pitcher says that he will be ready, Vulpin focused hard. When the pitcher threw the ball, the announcement was made. Vulpin lost his focus on the ball and... GOT HIT BY THE BALL!!! Anyway, he still rushed to his daddy's office, scratching his head in pain! XD  
  
Okay, back to the office door...  
  
The five caught up on each other. As they examined everyone, they got surprised!  
  
"What the hell?!" Garou remarked, "Eagle, why do you have rice grains and soy stains on your beak?!"  
  
"Well," Eagle gruffed, "I uh... Hey! Lupina! Look at Garou's chest! He is wearing his nipple rings again!"  
  
"What the!?" Garou looked embarrassingly at his chest and thought, "Damn! That incident must've made those traced on my uniform!"  
  
"Garou..." Lupina angrily groaned, "YOU WERE SHOWING OFF TO THE GIRLS AT THE GYM, WEREN'T YOU?!"  
  
"I uh... Well..." Garou smiled with nervousness, "Hey! Look at Vulpin! He has a large mump on his head!"  
  
"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Lupina angrily implied, but after seeing Vulpin covering his mump with his cap, she wondered, "Hey, you're right! Vulpin where did you get that large thing?!"  
  
"I... I got hit by baseball!" Vulpin exclaimed.  
  
"Oh well... Looks like everyone's here..." Wulf checked.  
  
"Hey!" Eagle wondered as he wipes a few stains on his beak, "Why is Bark facing away from us?"  
  
"Oh, leave me alone!" Bark replied as he was turning back on his pals, "Don't look at me, okay!"  
  
Garou forced Bark to face at them by spinning him around. Everyone saw him with a large red palm sign on his cheek.  
  
"Oh Bark!" Wulf laughed, "Since when did you have a girlfriend who dumped you?!"  
  
"Shut up!" Bark explained, "This is only a misunderstanding! Let's go inside!"  
  
The six went in while grinning at each other.  
  
Inside the room, the two generals greeted them.  
  
"Good morning, GalaxyWulf! Please take the seats."  
  
The six coherently sat on the long couch.  
  
"Before we begin," Gen. Fox exclaimed as he took out an ice bag, an ointment, a handkerchief, and some bandages, "Eagle, wipe your face with this, you won't remove those soy stains using a tissue. Bark, that slap mark will disappear by spreading this ointment on it. Son, place this ice bag on your mump to ease it. Finally, Garou, place these bandages on your nipple rings next time you accidentally hurt your chest and popping your nipples!"  
  
The four blushed as they took the items. That was really embarrassing! (Don't worry, they won't use them!}  
  
Lupina asked, "Uh, dad, why did you call us?"  
  
Gen. Lupine replied, "Oh yes! I almost forgot! Thanks sweetie! Anyway, Gen. Fox and I called you because you will meet someone special!"  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: To avoid confusion, Lupina Klaus' father is Gen. Lupine Klaus. See their first name resemblance. Vulpin McCloud's dad is Gen. Fox McCloud, which is not a Fox clone!]  
  
"Please come out here! Don't be shy!" Gen. Fox smiled.  
  
Then, from the lobby room of the office, a young dog with a light brown fur stepped out. He has a short, dark brown, spiky hair. He wears blue jumpers and a light blue uniform. He was holding a camera. There is also a large paper fan on his back.  
  
Gen. Lupine announced, "Everyone, meet..."  
  
"GOUSHIN!" Vulpin reacted incoherently, "HOW?! WHAT?!"  
  
"Hi Vulpin!!!" the young dog smiled exaggeratingly.  
  
"You know him?" Garou asked Vulpin.  
  
"Yeah!!!" Vulpin answered indefinitely, "He's my classmate and one of the leading snap shooter in our school paper!"  
  
"So..." Wulf wondered, "Is he a nosy type of snap shooter?!"  
  
"YEAH!!!" Vulpin cried out.  
  
"Oh, thanks for the compliment!" Goushin laughed, "I'm your number one spy!!!"  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh yeah... In Japanese, there is no word called "Goushin." However, I was lucky because there is a word near to it. It's called "goushen" meaning "unbeliever" which is far from Goushin's attitude. He believes in EVERY rumor he hears!]  
  
"That's right!" Gen. Lupine continued, "He was actually investigating a school case which led him to Volgar's hidden factories here in Colonium. He took some pictures and reported to me. We were able to stop those factories and save his and Vulpin's school thanks to him!"  
  
The team sighed.  
  
"So why did you called us then?" Eagle asked.  
  
"Well," Gen. Fox smiled, "Wulf, as the leader of the team, will you... Will you accept him as your new team member? I know he will be useful for you guys!"  
  
"Um..." Wulf smiled, "I usually ask them if they want to join me..." He points out the five whispering people.  
  
Wulf beckoned at Goushin, smiled, and asked, "Goushin, do you like sight-seeing?"  
  
"Uh-uh!" Goushin replied, "I take pictures of them using this nifty camera!"  
  
"I see!" Wulf continued, "What about your school paper? What do you usually put in your school paper?"  
  
"ANYTHING!" Goushin answered happily, "Every stuff that I see! Here! Here's a copy of the latest issue!" Goushin hands over a folder newspaper to Wulf.  
  
Bark, Lupina, Garou, Vulpin and Eagle thrived at the newspaper.  
  
Wulf read, "Taiyou no Natsu University (Summer's Sunshine University) Times. Today's Herald: A Boy Who Saved a Kitten from a Building. A boy named Shoura Kasava saved a poor, young kitten from falling off a building. The kitten was lucky to be caught by this wonderful hero when the poor thing fell from the building. Shoura is a Second-Year high school at Section 2, and according to his classmates, he is really a sweet person. Well, if everyone is like him, I guess there won't be any trouble everywhere... Oh well!"  
  
Wulf was happy about the entry. He again beckoned at Goushin as he gives the paper back, "Did you made plenty of those types of reports?"  
  
"Yeah..." Goushin replied happily.  
  
"Okay! Your a Galaxy Wulf team member now!" Wulf smiled, "I want you to keep those inspirational stories alive and running!"  
  
"Thanks!" Goushin laughed with a smile.  
  
"Nice job, Wulf! Oh yeah..." Gen. Lupine said, "Someone wants to see you outside alone..."  
  
"Huh?!" Wulf wondered. He headed down to the terrace.  
  
In front of him is a man he knows, his father. He was looking at the sky when Wulf approached at him. The two grinned.  
  
"Son..." Lupus, Wulf's father, whispered.  
  
"Dad..." Wulf whimpered.  
  
The two hugged each other in the open breeze.  
  
HEY! It looks like a happy day for the two! Anyway, Goushin appeared! Read my still alive and going Two Heroes Collide Juniors because he's there! Anyway, what about Fox? Then just go for chapter 2!!! 


	2. Struts

Two Heroes Collide 8, The Lost McCloud  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2) So far, only   
  
IT'S ACTION PLUS DRAMA PUS COMEDY HERE IN MY NEW EPISODE!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TWO HEROES COLLIDE, EPISODE 8: THE LOST MCCLOUD  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A new kid has been enlisted to the team. Also, Wulf's dad, Lupus McWolf, decided to visit his son. I wonder what happened to Fox...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER TWO!!! "Struts"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
At the high terraces of the TERRA Squad HQ, Wulf hugged his father with full of joy. It has been a long time since his father showed up. However, Wulf thought that it would be happier if his father brought along his mother when visiting, but the scenario is just enough. Wulf felt warmth in the process.  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let's have a little walk on memory lane, okay? Lupus appeared in the very first episode of Two Heroes Collide! There, now you got it!]  
  
"Hey, son..." Lupus smiled, "You're squeezing me!"  
  
"Huh?!" Wulf winked. He then slowly loosened his arms that was wrapped around his dad and coughed. The team laughed at the scene. Wulf coughed once more and continued, "So... Uh... What brings you here?"  
  
"Well... Fox can tell you why." Lupus answered.  
  
"Ah, of course..." Gen. Fox implied, "You see, one of his wingman, George Elfroy, disappeared and was probably kidnapped."  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, another recap, George also appeared along with Lupus in the first episode.]  
  
"Oh..." Garou sighed, "That suave, smart-ass coyote..."  
  
"Ahem... At least for a guy who has a wimpy attitude like you, he has some brain!" Bark commented.  
  
Lupina giggled, "I now understand! He's a coyote who's attitude is the cross of you and Garou!"  
  
The two looked at her unevenly and whimpered, "NO WAY!"  
  
"Okay... Okay... Enough with the cracks!" Lupus grinned as he enforces everyone to go back to the topic, "You see, George disappeared when he went on his mission that I gave to him. He was to investigate a large cloister of planets and stars just near our Terra System's borders. Uh... What do you call that again Lupine?"  
  
"Lylat." Lupine answered, "It's a nearby System with species much like us. Your son's team is friends with their team of protectors - StarFox!"  
  
"Ahh... Okay!" Lupus smiled, "Well, I called Gen. Lupine and Gen. Fox about what happened, and they told me what they just said! I also told them that I once met a group of pilots who helped you in rescuing us from an eye-patched wolf and his gang!"  
  
"Yeah, they are StarFox, all right!" Goushin cheered.  
  
"Uhh, Goushin," Eagle wondered, "You never met StarFox before. How did you know them?"  
  
"That's a scooper's secret!" Goushin flashed, "Or... Vulpin has been e-mailing me with his pics with StarFox!"  
  
"Oh..." Vulpin remembered, "Hah! Yeah, I remember know!"  
  
Lupus then beckoned at the new group mate, "Oh, hi Goushin! I see your Wulf's new member!" Then, he stared at his face. He examined him, and then remarked, "Hmm... Is your father's name Rurino Alton?"  
  
"Uhuh!" Goushin winked with a smile.  
  
"Hah! Just as I thought!" Lupus jittered, "You're Rurino's son, Goushin! You're father and I were best friends when we were young TERRA Squad Cadets, along with the two generals here!"  
  
"Huh?" Goushin whimpered, "I don't remember, really... I have a poor memory!"  
  
"Tee hee hee! No wonder!" Gen. Fox grinned, "I now know! No wonder you look so familiar!"  
  
"Goushin," Gen. Lupine added, "you were just a baby when we last saw you! Lupina, Vulpin, and Wulf also knew you before, but they were also young back then!"  
  
"Hey..." Goushin smiled, "Thanks! My father will be pleased to hear that out!"  
  
"Uh... I don't mean to interrupt," Bark sorted, "but I guess we should go on to the mission log..."  
  
Goushin laughed, "Oh sure! Let's go on!"  
  
Lupine smiled, "Well okay! So then, I came up with an idea! Son, GalaxyWulf, will you please accompany me to Lylat? Even though I have explored the hidden depths of Terra, I certainly haven't been to that place before!"  
  
"Sure!" Wulf saluted as they went to Space Den, "GalaxyWulf will guide you! Don't worry! I can talk to Fox and the gang to help me on Pepper!"  
  
"Uh... Who's Pepper?" Lupus wondered.  
  
"He's the general who resides in Corneria, dad!" Wulf answered.  
  
"Who or what is Corneria?!" Lupus suddenly asked as he stops by.  
  
"Umm... It's 'where' actually..." Eagle replied as he pushes Lupus, "It's Lylat's Capital Planet, much like Colonium."  
  
"Are there Ice Wolves, Fire Foxes, Shadow Coyotes, or Angelites in Lylat?" Lupus once again asked as he snapped his seat belt.  
  
Wulf sighed, "Oh Dad... Don't worry! I'll be there!"  
  
The large mother ship took off, carrying GalaxyWulf and Wulf's father in it. They headed for the popular and prestigious system, The Lylat System.  
  
As they reached the inner quarters of Lylat, Lupus was astonished to see the wonderful planets and beautiful heavenly bodies. His breath was taken away.  
  
"How beautiful..." Lupus smiled, "I wish I brought your mom along..."  
  
Wulf just replied steadily, "Mom is okay, right?"  
  
"Don't worry..." Lupus answered, "She's in good hands..."  
  
Then, Garou announced a message, "Okay guys! We'll be entering Corneria's air space. Buckle up!"  
  
"Whew! This control tutor is hard!" Goushin whimpered.  
  
"Quit complaining!" Vulpin commanded, "Some time, I'll let you control the real thing, SO I WANT YOU TO KNOW THIS STUFF WELL!"  
  
As the ship entered the hyperspace of Corneria, they experienced some small shocks. After that, they are now in the blue breeze of the city. Birds flew the sky. Houses were stated below the ground. Large buildings rose to the sky. It is like what Lupus expected... It was like Colonium.  
  
As the mother ship, Space Den, lands on an open hangar, everyone left the area.  
  
"Okay guys, let's move!" Wulf ordered.  
  
"Uhh... Wulf..." Lupina blushingly asked, "Can I go to a shop or boutique? I need to buy..."  
  
Wulf paused the she-wolf by waving his head up and down. Lupina bowed and smiled as she skipped away.  
  
"Hey! I wanna go to a gym!" Garou grinned.  
  
Wulf once again waved his head up and down. Garou then walked away, swinging his arm. He then loosened his uniform as he heads out.  
  
"Can Vulpin and I go to an arcade?" Goushin smiled as Vulpin held his hands.  
  
"Sighs... Fine!" Wulf angrily gruffed. The two left smiling and cheering.  
  
"Uhh... You know, those two need someone to look out..." Eagle grinned.  
  
"Grr... Go! Chase them!" Wulf angrily smirked. Eagle flapped his wings and asked the two to wait for him.  
  
"So..." Bark said as he adjusts his glasses, "I guess you, me, and your dad are the only ones left..."  
  
"Darn! Come on!" Wulf angrily chugged. Lupus smiled.  
  
[The scene at Garou...]  
  
Garou was looking for a gym. Too bad, though, because he couldn't find any. He then sat at a bench, feeling bored. Then, someone sat beside him. A panther that wears a sleeved black shirt.  
  
"Say, you looked grey... What's the problem?" the panther asked Garou.  
  
"I need a work out..." Garou sighed, "Do you know any gym here at Corneria?"  
  
The panther became silent. He slowly folded his left sleeve, showing his arm. Then, he flexed it, forming those beefy biceps and triceps. He then replied, "Yeah! Follow me! It's a 'No-membership Pay Later' type of gyms!"  
  
"Whoa! Sure!" Garou grinned as he greedily wipes his hands.  
  
As the two reached an almost empty gym, they entered it. Garou removed his uniform as he enters, grabbing the barbells immediately. Then, after doing a few lifting, he saw to his side a dog wearing shades on a strider and a coyote bending on a platform.  
  
Something came to his mind. The dog is Bill and the coyote is GEORGE! He quickly lifted away the barbells and shouted to Bill and George, "Hey Bill, I never knew you go to this place! George, you should've informed Mr. Lupus before taking a leave for the gym!"  
  
Then, Bill tore his shirt as he looked at Garou like a stranger, showing his muscles. George did the same thing. Garou looked around him.  
  
"Damn! This is a sham!" Garou whimpered as he blew a cold wind to the gym.  
  
However, the panther, which is now wearing only his swimming trunks (to show his body), grabbed Garou to the neck. He then injected something to Garou's neck's side. Garou slowly lose his body control, and then faints.  
  
The panther grinned, "Master Eivaine will be pleased to see an ice wolf like you to be one of her minions!" He then took Garou to the underground lab for experiments...  
  
[Back at Cornerian Office...]  
  
The three took the elevator to the twentieth floor, Star Fox Lounge. Inside the elevator...  
  
"Fox... I wonder what happened to him..." Wulf thought, "It has been a month since he received the therapy..."  
  
"Son, is something the matter?" Lupus asked.  
  
"Uh... Nothing Dad..." Wulf sighed.  
  
"Stop hiding it!" Lupus smiled, "I can tell by your face that you are hiding something from me..."  
  
"It's..." Wulf continued, "It's Fox, my friend from StarFox and also the leader of the team, he was genetically enhanced many weeks ago..."  
  
Lupus patted his son's back. He whispered, "He'll be okay! Don't worry!"  
  
Bark commented, "Uh... I guess it's a good time to stop being melodramatic... We're here..."  
  
The elevator opened. Wulf looked around for Fox, but the entrance room is empty. As the three left the elevator, they searched for StarFox.  
  
To their surprise, they saw everyone inside the garage. Fox was fixing something and it seems the gang is in support to him.  
  
Wolf greeted them, "Hey Wulf! What's up?!"  
  
Lupus smiled, "Oh hello... Huh?!" Lupus paused to see Wolf in the picture. He remembered that he was the one responsible for his capture. Wolf was shocked to see Wulf's dad here. It seems that they are facing each other quite uniquely.  
  
[Also, back at Garou's scene...]  
  
Garou woke up after being fainted. He is inside a cage of some sort, wearing only swimming trunks.  
  
"Hey! Where am I?" Garou shouted.  
  
"Welcome, my sweet wolfie!" a vixen wearing a scientist's robe stepped down from the stairs. She was accompanied by the panther, Bill, and George.  
  
Garou has that feeling that he will be like the three... What will happen to him?! What happened to Wolf and Lupus! Then onto chapter 3! 


	3. Masculine

Two Heroes Collide 8, The Lost McCloud  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)  
  
IT'S ACTION PLUS DRAMA PLUS COMEDY HERE IN MY NEW EPISODE!  
  
(NOTE: THIS WILL BE SHORT! I'LL BE GOING ON A VACATION!)  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TWO HEROES COLLIDE, EPISODE 8: THE LOST MCCLOUD  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Garou has been captured! Wolf and Lupus finally met... but unlike how Fox welcomed Wolf, he's going to have a hard time convincing Wulf's dad that he's already a good guy.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER THREE!!! "Masculine"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Garou is inside a cage-like capsule. He is basically captured by Eivaine and her muscle-bounded minions. He knew that he would be one of them soon if he didn't escape.  
  
"What the hell does this mean?!" Garou shouted at the glass bars.  
  
Eivaine happily smiled, "Oh, my dear Panthor! You really did bring me another sweet pea to experiment!"  
  
Panthor, the muscular panther, saluted, "Of course, my lady! I promised you that I would gather people who wanted to be strong to protect you."  
  
"What the?!" Garou jerked, "I DON'T WANT TO SERVE ANY OF YOU!"  
  
Eivaine and Panthor laughed. The sweet couple then looked at each other, agreeing to tell him about it.  
  
"Panthor," Eivaine ordered, "bring me Bill and George!"  
  
Panthor bowed and called the two. After a few seconds, the two entered the chamber posed via flexing their muscles in front of Eivaine.  
  
"Bill! George!" Garou shouted, "What have you done to them, uh..."  
  
"Eivaine, sweetheart..." Eivaine added, "That's Eivaine..."  
  
Garou continued, "Oh... Eivaine! What have you done to them?!"  
  
"Oh, you'll see!" Panthor laughed, "You might guess what will happen if I show 'the experiment'. Shall I?"  
  
"Be my guest!" Eivaine giggled.  
  
Panthor pulled a lever that activates a hook. The hook then lowers and grabs a blanket that is currently covering something. As the hook lifted the cover, Garou sees a fox lying down the ground inside a cage like his. According to uniform the fox is wearing, he's a cadet member of TERRA Squad.  
  
"Pretty nifty, eh?" Panthor jerked, "We caught him busting his meat in a gym!"  
  
The poor fox clouded in terror. He moaned, "Please... help me..."  
  
"Why is he feeling awkward?" Garou asked the two sinister duos.  
  
"Because," Eivaine explained, "the special serum that was injected to him to make him fell asleep has those special stimulants. Those stimulants didn't affect you, Garou, but it's inside you!"  
  
Panthor added, "That will be the reason for this!"  
  
He flipped a switch and a button on the console he is facing. Then, a laser blast beamed the whole cage of the fox. The light burst inside, hitting him. The fox shouted in pain. Then, slowly, but surely, his body started to grow. His height is starting to grow. His muscles started to become beefy, grinding up his whole fur. His clothes were torn, as his body grows. He howled in pain, but the experiment continues.  
  
After a few minutes, the beam stopped shooting the light. Inside the cage, the fox was gone! However, a figure of a tall and muscular fox is standing inside the misty cage. As the smoke clears, the figure becomes clear. It was none other but the fox himself! He is now wearing a loincloth, as if the muscles bursted from his body. He doesn't talk anymore, as if his brain was programmed to be berserk. He only howls and growls, as if he is a wild fox. He is no more a poor, weakling.  
  
Panthor opened the cage by flipping a trigger. The fox walked forward and beckoned at Eivaine and Panthor, and walked towards where the other two victims, George and Bill, are.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Garou shouted, "You've turned him into a monster!"  
  
"Ah, not a monster!" Eivaine laughed, "He is now a perfect soldier, capable of mass destruction! Anyway, I hope you enjoy these other two 'victims'! Panthor!"  
  
"Yes, milady!" Panthor laughed.  
  
He once again pulled a lever. The hook swayed again and carried a cover that was once covering a cage. Inside the cage, as it is slowly being revealed, is Falco and Sei!  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sei is a wolf, which is a friend of Garou. He is a Lylatian.]  
  
"Hey! Get us out of here!" Falco yelled as he grabbed the bars of the cage.  
  
"Monsters!" Sei shouted, "I heard what happened! You're going to change us into monsters!" Then, he stared at Garou. He wailed, "GAROU! They caught you too!"  
  
"Falco? Sei?" Garou wondered, "How did you guys got caught?"  
  
"We were strolling along the park when that panther freak arrived!" Falco shouted.  
  
"Enough!" Eivaine scoffed, "Panthor, do it!"  
  
Panthor immediately pushed the button to activate the beam. The hit the cage where Garou's friends are. The two screamed in pain as the beam traveled inside their bodies. Slowly, they feel their bodies changing. They are losing control of their minds. They are getting wild.  
  
Garou yelled as he sees his friends transform into berserk musclemen. His ears heard ears of clothes and pants, as well as yells and howls. He looked at his friends with pity while they transform into berserks.  
  
After a few minutes, the experiment is finished. Garou looked pale after seeing a tall falcon screeching and a tall wolf howling and growling. As the two left the cage, Garou lost the will to fight.  
  
"Wonderful!" Eivaine thought, "Now that Garou has lost his will to fight, he won't stand a chance against the ray!"  
  
"Milady, shall I?" Panthor asked.  
  
"Of course! Transform him!"  
  
The beam of light hit Garou's cage. Garou was inside, getting ready to be hurt. He knows that even using his ice breath, he will face his friends turned into muscular berserkers. The light strikes him, and he howled in pain. His body inflated and becomes muscular. His height increases. Everything went wrong.  
  
"Impressive!" Eivaine grinned, "With these people at my pawn, I can easily crush Gen. Lupine and Gen. Pepper!"  
  
Meanwhile, inside The Pyre, NebullaWolf's mother ship...  
  
"Hey Rufus! Check this out!" Arma giggled, "According to the Lylatian Police and some hacking, it seems that there is a case of male people being kidnapped today."  
  
"Really?" Foxette laughed, "Guys are so stupid, they tend to get lost in their own trails!"  
  
"Funny, but I thought you like Rufus!" Lupe grinned.  
  
Foxette smashed Lupe's head, trying to rip it apart.  
  
"Guys... Guys... Calm down!" Rufus smiled, "So, there's no evidence of it."  
  
"I don't think so..." Hawkin replied, "Do you know that Bill character? According to the news, he is also captured by this kidnapper."  
  
After hearing this, Rufus becomes serious. He ordered, "Guys, get ready. We'll be investigating..."  
  
Okay... Short, but not too short! NebullaWolf comes to the fray! Yahoo! See you in the next chapter! 


	4. Past and Present

Two Heroes Collide 8, The Lost McCloud  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2)  
  
IT'S ACTION PLUS DRAMA PLUS COMEDY HERE IN MY NEW EPISODE!  
  
Oh yeah, it will be a while before I upload new chapters for my other fics!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TWO HEROES COLLIDE, EPISODE 8: THE LOST MCCLOUD  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
We left Garou for a while and see the scene of the wolves. ;)  
  
We all know, at least if you keep track of my THC fanfics starting from the very first episode, when Wolf was once a bad guy, he captured the team of Lupus, Wulf's father. Now that Wolf is a good guy, how will Wulf explain to his father that Wolf is changed?  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER FOUR!!! "Past and Present"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Lupus and Wolf face at each other, focusing on each one's eyes. Heartbeats gradually increase as the two look upon their souls.  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Is my grammar improving?]  
  
"Wulf!" Lupus shouted as he readies his neutron blade, "Go to my back! I'll handle him!"  
  
"WHOA! WHOA!" Wolf halted with nervousness, "I'm not here to fight! Please draw your... uh... weapon!"  
  
Wulf approaches Wolf and spoke to his father, "Dad... He's now a friend of ours! He's not one of the bad guys anymore! In fact, the bad guys that captured you are good guys now!"  
  
At the place where Fox is drastically fixing the main console of his ArwingZero, Peppy heard the conversations occurring at the entrance of the hangar. He walks to them, thinking of a speech or something that will stop the arguments.  
  
"Hey! Mr. McWolf, isn't it?" Peppy called out, "Please understand! Wolf is a new member of StarFox and well..."  
  
"Old Pep's right!" Skippy argued, he actually followed Peppy along the way, "Wolf is now a good guy!"  
  
Lupus crosses his arms. By the looks of his face, he doesn't believe what everybody said. "Really?!" he reacted, "I don't think so! I couldn't forget what he did to my wife and my wingmen! In fact, I can still remember what he did to my son's girlfriend!"  
  
A flashback occurs. Wolf once fought against Pranz Arfie, Wulf's girlfriend (^_^), in an aerial combat with their fighters. Pranz used her Buzzard Max B+ against Wolf's Titan Wolfen. Pranz's ship was damaged and crashed to a building. Luckily, she was able to launch out before the whole thing exploded.  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: This happened at the first episode!]  
  
"Dad! Stop it! She's not my girlfriend! She's only my best friend!" Wulf commented as he blushes, "Besides, Wolf got an order from Volgar to capture you! He didn't REALLY want to capture you, right Wolf?"  
  
"Uhh... yeah!" Wolf added, "I was ordered and couldn't do anything to stop it... until I met someone, but I was unaware that I can smash the chains from Andross before..."  
  
"Oh please..." Lupus snarled, then he looked at Wulf, "Wulf, when your mother and I were at the shackles of that Andross bastard, Wolf injected to us some sort of poison to our blood. He, in fact, shouted to us that he himself made the poison and that you, my son, will grow weak once you found out that we are lying on bed, until we succumb! He told us that he wanted to make you feel anguish and pain! We were lucky George took out the poison from our blood, and that was a miracle!"  
  
Wolf becomes quiet. He looked at the floor and murmured, "Yes... but... I was... I was on drugs... Andross injected to me a special chemical that prolongs the mind as if it is morphine or something like that... I am not myself back then..."  
  
Wulf, Slippy, and Peppy sighed, "Wolf..."  
  
"Shut up fowl lupine!" Lupus rugged, "I will never ever let my family or friends be harmed by someone!" He was never like that, purely raging and angry. Wulf is also like that, ready to defend his friends and family, a code of a noble and heroic wolf.  
  
"You don't understand!" Wolf cried out. Tears crawl out from his eyes. He yelled, "I don't have the guts to harm anyone's family! You know why?! Because I don't have one and I don't intend to break someone's family!" He falls down to his knees, crying. Wulf pats Wolf's back.  
  
Then, a hard voice strided, "He saved my life. There's no need for disbelief." As everyone stares at the back, they see Fox, quiet and shows no emotion. "Mr. Lupus, please believe me. If he is still an evil person, then I should be dead by now."  
  
Slippy, Wulf, and Peppy fall to the ground with these words flying: "FOX IS REALLY A SHOCK TERAPHY!"  
  
It's really strange. Fox's green eyes calmed the raging wolf. Wulf's father exhales and becomes quiet. Wulf helped Wolf to stand up, while Wolf clears his tears. Fox then walks back to his fighter, and starts to fix his ArwingZero again.  
  
"Fox..." Wulf sighed as he looks at the orange sky.  
  
Then, a cracking voice pops at everyone. "Is the soap-opera over?!" Bark grinned at the corner, "I guess I should say I'm sorry! I'm not good at participating at dramas."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Slippy smiled, "Just go over here and help us fix this thing!"  
  
"Hey..." Fox commented, "I'll fix my Arwing myself. I don't want anybody's help."  
  
"Put a cork in it!" Bark grinned, "Slippy and I designed the ship. Peppy taught you how to fly. We'll help you fix that! Besides, you don't want to start with me with your dramatic antics!" He then examines the ship with his device. He then concluded, "Hmm... Even the four of us couldn't fix this ship in a day. I need another hand here."  
  
Wulf thinks of something. He thought, "Hmm... Maybe if Wolf accompanies my dad, the two will get along very finely..." He then comments again, "Nah! What if the two wrestled around... Dad will get lost in Lylat! Hmm..." He then clears up, "Better take the risk! Dads are very easy to sniff!"  
  
"Dad!" Wulf shouted sweetly, "Uh... I guess they need another man there..."  
  
Lupus grinned, "You don't have to play sweetie, Wulf! You're my son so I know what you're thinking! Go ahead, help your friends! Wolf and I will have a little chit-chat while on the way."  
  
"M-me?!" Wolf wondered as he points to himself.  
  
"He he! Don't worry! I don't bite!" Lupus laughed. Then, he faces at Wulf as he hands something to him, "Son, I don't want to be overprotective, but I want you to have this just in case things get hairy!"  
  
Wulf looks at the piece of paper with a Japanese symbol written on it. He snarled, "Dad! What's with the 'Hard Shell' Talisman?!"  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: A Talisman is a piece of paper with a symbol on it, usually meaning its use. There are different talismans in Terra, but there have been very rare sightings in Lylat as well...]  
  
"You know how to use a talisman, right?" Lupus gruffed, "I suggest using that just in case!"  
  
As the two leaves, Wulf smiled on the sky, "Dads are overprotective...I guess I'll be dad's little pup after all..."  
  
After a few minutes, the two left the base. Now, as they enter an elevator and exit to the long pathway leading to the main office, the two discuss something.  
  
"Sorry about what happened many weeks ago..." Wolf whimpered.  
  
"Oh well," Lupus said, "I guess I got out of date for a long time. Still, I can still remember what you said to me when we FIRST met..."  
  
"Yeah!" Wolf smiled, "I think I shouted it! I yelled 'FATHER!!!' really loud that my team mates looked at me keenly and thought of something fishy! Ha ha! I couldn't forget that too!"  
  
Lupus then stops and asked keenly, "I know it's quite funny, but... Why did you call me father? Do I look like him?"  
  
Wolf also stops walking. He replied from his heart, "I... Well... your name is my dad's first name, Lupus O'Donnell. You somewhat look my father. Tall, grey, handsome, muscular, humorous, but now, I guess you resemble him very much..."  
  
"Huh?" Lupus wondered, "Why?"  
  
Wolf sighs and looks at the sky. He replies, "You showed me that you really love your family and friends... You're like him..."  
  
"Hmm... You know," Lupus smiled, "he's getting interesting. Tell me about him..."  
  
Wolf nodded, "Yeah... Sure..."  
  
FLASHBACK:::  
  
"This occurred during the Corneria-Venom War. I was crying at my room. Everyone said that I am an enemy. I have no friends, except for Fox. He was absent at school, that's why I was vulnerable - too vulnerable. They screamed at me. They hated me. They threw stones at me. They stole my food. They tore my clothes. I ran to my house, bleeding. I wished that I were dead! Nobody likes me!"  
  
"Then, a wolf, fare and tall, entered my room. He whimpered at me. He licked my wounds. I felt them burning, but after his tongue rolled to them, they started to calm down, as if his tongue has healing powers. He hugged me, whispered to me..."  
  
"Wolf, my son... Don't worry... We'll fight this together. Try to hang on for a few more days..."  
  
"Now felt life. He is my guardian. He never left me alone... Never. One day, my mother, my dad, and I went to a beach, very hidden at the large plateaus at Venom. We stayed there and enjoyed the whole day. We wished that one day, our lives will be like that... forever. After many years though, that beach becomes a battleground and is now polluted."  
  
"I can also remember... Dad sent me to an evacuation site at Zoness. Our house was destroyed during a combat. Mother was fixing the leaks at the roof of the house and dad and I were playing when that happened. In front of my and dad's eyes, our house exploded with my mother in it. We told her to get out of the house, but she said that I forgot my teddy. It was my fault! She stayed at the house for too long because of me! I cried when I remembered it! After a while, He tucked me to a side of a building in Zoness and said..."  
  
"Son... I told Andross that I'd quit after today's ruckus. Don't worry, because he agreed. After this, we'll go to Corneria and be a happy family..."  
  
"I bid farewell to him. As I looked at the sky, I saw him fighting Fox's father, in the vast black sky. To my eyes, I saw his ship crashed on the ephemeral spheres of light. My heart was crushed. I will never see him again. Fox hugged me, but it wasn't enough! I will never see my dad again!"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK:::  
  
Wolf's eyes start to get moist. As he closes them, they fall to his cheeks. "Sorry..." Wolf added, "I always get tantalized by those words..."  
  
Lupus places his arm to Wolf's back. As he pats him, he replied, "I guess I didn't understood you before... I apologize deeply..." He then stands up, stretches his arms, and smiles, "Come on! We don't want the council waiting for us, don't we?"  
  
Wolf smiled, "Okay! Let me do the talking, okay?!"  
  
"As you wish!" Lupus laughed.  
  
The two walk to the large building. As the two enter the door for the council, Pepper is sitting at the middle of a large table with Fara fixing some papers. But then, to Lupus' surprise, a familiar feminine figure is standing in front of the senate. She's...  
  
"HIME-CHAN?!" (Princess?!) Lupus shockingly replied, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Oh hi, sweetie!" Ellen McWolf, Wulf's mother and Lupus' wife, smiled, "I thought I wanted to be early here, so I strolled by and reported the case!"  
  
[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Lupus likes to call his wife hime-chan {pronounce as: hee ' me ' chan}, or in other words, princess (or cute princess).]  
  
Wolf is flattened to the ground. Lupus sighed with a large sweat-thingy floating on his head.  
  
Gen. Pepper coughed, "Ahem. Well, Mrs. Ellie McWolf has already told me about the one you're about to tell to me, Mr. Lupus McWolf."  
  
Lupus grinded, "He he he... Hime-chan, how did you get here?!"  
  
"Loeri told me!" Ellen smiled, "Don't tell me you forgot! She came from this planet!"  
  
"Yeah, I forgot!" Lupus grinned.  
  
"So, what's the report, sir?" Wolf asked with a salute to the general.  
  
"Hmm..." General Pepper keenly replied, "Well, the missing cases are actually spreading, not only in Corneria, but also in the whole Lylat! Lately, not only this George is missing, but also Bill, some businessman, and a wolf. Also, you guys have imposed that Falco's missing, am I right? Also, according to our intelligence, there is no vivid connection of the captured people. They are only male."  
  
"That's bad!" Wolf sighed, "But I guess Falco will be okay... He's a though cookie!"  
  
"Oh, not only that!" Fara added, "There is this new team which helps us in our crime labs! They just popped out recently, but I am sure that you already knew them!"  
  
"WHO?" the three squeaked with wonder.  
  
"Ha ha! NebullaWolf!" Fara glared, "Those once known Exilusian mercenaries are now helping us stop crime!"  
  
"No way!" Lupus shouted. He knows that they are the rivals of his son's team.  
  
"Uh... Mr. McWolf," Wolf smiled, "Don't worry! They helped StarFox and GalaxyWulf retrieve GE Fox and the other GE soldiers. There's no need for doubt here."  
  
"No wonder..." Ellen remarked, "I heard this new group in Ellroyd (a planet in Terra) that an institution for GE Soldiers who wanted to recover has been established."  
  
"Also," Fara continued, "Mr. Hawkin Rogers is helping us in the forensic labs!"  
  
A SCENE IN THE LAB:::  
  
"ACHOO!!!" Hawkin sneezed, "Someone mentioned my name! Gosh!"  
  
"Hey! Watch out!" a scientist mumbled, "Don't spill that! Your feathers may get burned!"  
  
"..."  
  
END OF SCENE:::  
  
"Oh well..." Wolf sighed, "I guess it couldn't be helped..."  
  
"Hey, Fara, right?" Ellen smiled, "Why not join us! Me, my husband, and his companion are going for a lunch in a fast food chain!"  
  
"Oh gosh! Mrs. McWolf..." Fara replied while blushing. She then faced at Wolf, smiling, "You're pretty damn lucky today, Wolf!"  
  
"Oh Fara!" Wolf giggled, "Stop pretending! I know you like to come with us!"  
  
Fara smiled sweetly as he gives Wolf a "You're Dead" growl. The four headed to a fast food restaurant just beside the building.  
  
"So, what'll it be?" Lupus asked everyone.  
  
"Double Choco shake, fries, and a hamburger!" Fara cheered.  
  
"Just spaghetti and fries." Wolf smiled.  
  
"Oh sweetie! You know what I want!" Ellen grinned.  
  
"Okay!" Lupus gruffed, "I'll be back for a while!"  
  
As the alpha-wolf leaves, Ellen talks to Wolf.  
  
"So, you are one of Wulf's close friends." Ellen asked.  
  
"Uhuh! As well as Fara!" Wolf smiled. He never had a sweet conversation like this.  
  
Back at base...  
  
"Say, Wulf," Peppy inquisitively asked, "what's a talisman?"  
  
"Oh this?" Wulf pointed, "It's said to be a magical material which can be used to cast magic for those non-mages. However, it can be only used once. You'll know if it has been used if you see the symbol colorless. Oh yeah, not all talismans have the same effects."  
  
"So what does it do?" Peppy again asked.  
  
"Simple!" Wulf answered, "It creates a special arcane shield that protects everyone beyond it from attacks. I'll use it once we got a mission!"  
  
Peppy places his hand on his ears. "Interesting..." Peppy thought, "Maybe sometimes, I'll try to prop some people to scavenge some areas in your planet."  
  
"HEY!" Slippy shouted, "Instead of talking about talismans, why not help us!"  
  
"Fine! We're coming!" the two shouted.  
  
"Too late!" Bark laughed, "The communicator's done!"  
  
Bark's quota enthusiast everyone. They gather up on the side of the ArwingZero as Fox adjusts the communicator's bandwidth.  
  
"Almost there..." Fox whimpered, "Dad! Please answer me!"  
  
There is no reply. Fox tried again, but failed to do so. After the third try however, a fainting answer replies.  
  
"F--F-OX-----T---RANS---MI---SSION---FIXING----------"  
  
"Okay! Just hang on Fox!" Bark smiled. After he touched a side, the whole message becomes clear.  
  
"Fox... Finally! We finally get to talk to each other again... After a long time..."  
  
"F-FATHER!!!" Fox shouted in tears. He is crying because he finally heard his father's voice.  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"Dad... I miss you..."  
  
"I miss you too..."  
  
Then, a stunning message is about to open the hearts of everyone. James McCloud bursts out in a strange way.  
  
"Son, I've heard that Wolf has joined to your group, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's true..." Peppy answered.  
  
"Listen. Fox, I have something important to tell to both of you and Wolf. It concerns deeply about both of you. It is important"  
  
Hmm... Wonder what's the link between Wolf and Fox... I'm not going to spoil these things! See you at chapter 5! 


	5. Digging the Dark Past Being Simple and C...

Two Heroes Collide 8, The Lost McCloud  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2) Another thing, I don't own the songs! It's either from CardCaptor Sakura or from Kingdom Hearts!  
  
IT'S ACTION PLUS DRAMA PLUS COMEDY HERE IN MY NEW EPISODE!  
  
[] means my comments  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TWO HEROES COLLIDE, EPISODE 8: THE LOST MCCLOUD  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
It's time... It's time to meet the father. The question is, however, what is Wolf's connection to any of this ruckus? No one seems to know why, but for know, let's just dig to find it out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER FIVE!!! "Digging the Dark Pasts; Being Simple and Clean"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the newly established "GE Club" at planet Ellroyd, Terra...  
  
"Damn!" Elea whined, "These papers are really frustrating to answer! I couldn't answer some of these parts! I am not good at math!"  
  
Ruby smiled, "Oh quit complaining! At least our members have enough jobs as well as me and you to keep this Foundation up. We are lucky Gen. Remould Ash gave the financial needs that we need, otherwise, us ex-GE soldiers would be wandering on the streets and perish."  
  
"Don't forget Star Fox and Galaxy Wulf!" Sayari, another former GE soldier who is a male dog with long red hair, grinned, "They helped you guys out! If they didn't rescue anyone of us, this place wouldn't be established in the first place!"  
  
Suddenly, a blue fox with long hair wearing an old GE soldier uniform entered the room. Wind blew at the side, swaying her hair to the opposite.  
  
"Are you Ruby McGuire?" she asked enigmatically, "I am looking for you..."  
  
"Who... who are you?!" Ruby asked fearfully.  
  
The blue fox swinged her hair as she placed it at her back. She introduced herself, "I am Sapphire Lemon, GE Wonder 07."  
  
Sayari wondered, "GE Wonder 07? Wait... that's..."  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!" Ruby shouted, "GE Wonders were wiped out many years ago!"  
  
"No..." Sapphire nodded, "GE Wonders 00-13 except me were destroyed because of their faulty programming and self-estimation."  
  
"Wait a minute..." Elea added, "I think I remember... GE Wonders were created 3 years ago during the horrific Terran War. GE Wonders were created, 14 of you, to normally serve Volgar and to create havoc among other planets."  
  
"So... GE Wonders are much like GE soldiers..." Sayari wondered.  
  
"No, it's beyond our anatomy." Ruby answered, "GE Wonders are soldiers much more stronger than a fully-enhanced GE soldier. In fact, they are 20 times stronger than what happened to Fox before."  
  
"However," Sapphire concluded, "all of my co-units' and my programming sequence became too logical or in an easier term, they became conscious on what they were doing. The result of too much program-insertion converted our minds to become knowledgeable to our surroundings. GE-W Unit 00 gathered us to rake over Volgar's plan and constructed it to our own vision. We were going to take over the whole system."  
  
"But there was this problem, right?" Elea replied, "Volgar has a special 'Virus' that surpasses even a GE Wonder's immune system. The virus killed every one of the GE Wonders, stopping any threat for Volgar. However..."  
  
"However... the virus didn't seem to attack you, did it?" Sayari asked.  
  
"The virus attacked me but after an hour, my 'natural immune system' came into function and saved me." Sapphire answered, "I pretended that I lost all of my genetic enhancements in order to be captured by Volgar. However, he didn't realize that I was able to escape. I searched for my profile and origin in Volgar's computers. I finally found out that my birth planet was none other than Cirinia [The home planet of Krystal ^_^]. After locating it's coordinates, I found out too that... that..."  
  
"That planet ceased to exist..." Ruby responded calmly, "All vital signs disappeared from that planet. When I was once a GE soldier, I found that file too and also discovered its inexistence."  
  
"Yes..." Sapphire replied in a low tone, "In the process, I was captured by Volgar and was sentenced to Frozen Slumber [A life-imprisonment type of sentence which puts the suspect into a cold capsule, putting him or her to sleep until the whole capsule becomes ice]. He recently revived me but I disobeyed him, forcing myself to escape and locate this place. My request is..."  
  
"You don't have to tell me..." Ruby smiled, "This place is for GE soldiers who wished to change. Of course, we welcome you to our home!"  
  
Sapphire smiled a bit but warned them, "You must know that after what I did, Volgar will track me and if he finds out that I'm here, he might..."  
  
"Nah! He won't!" Sayari punched up, "We will be ready for that big bastard!"  
  
Sapphire smiled gleefully. However, deep in her heart, she is searching, "Someone's telling me that there is someone that is very close to me. Is that someone my only relative?"  
  
At Dinosaur Planet...  
  
It is nighttime. Krystal is looking up on the starry night with her heart full of wonder.  
  
"What's the matter Krystal?" [I translated it] Tricky asked.  
  
"Nothing..." she whimpered, "It's just that... Someone's calling me... out there in space. It feels like... that someone is a family, lost in the space..."  
  
Tricky comforts Krystal as she sits on the grass, wondering who's looking for her...  
  
NOW, let's go to the fast-food restaurant Wolf and co. are dining!  
  
"Mmm! Delicious!" Fara smiled, "I know that Lylatian meals are mouth-watering, but this one's surely makes me drool! I love my System" She smothered the long pasta and gobbled the hamburger.  
  
"Fara, I never knew you EAT that much!" Wolf grinned as he chews the meat from the chicken slowly.  
  
"Wolf, it's sometimes natural for us ladies to eat like that!" Ellen giggled as she twirls a strand of spaghetti on her fork, "We females should have a healthy body like our minds and our beauty! Take a look at me, I eat a lot, but I still keep my body in shape and my face sensationally beautiful!"  
  
"You said it, Mrs. McWolf!" Fara cheered gleefully.  
  
"Hime-chan... You don't have to say that! For me, you're always lovely!" Lupus gladly praised her.  
  
After a few minutes after eating... The four walked back towards the building.  
  
"(Burp) Oops! Sorry! I wasn't able to burp at the right place!" Wolf laughed grandly.  
  
"Hehehe! I can do better than that, dear!" Ellen grinned, "(BURP!) Ha ha! I told you I'd beat you!"  
  
"Ohh... You two..." Lupus happily remarked, "You're getting the hang of it!"  
  
Fara smiled, "It seems that they are going to get busy for the rest of their lives!"  
  
Just then, Wolf's PDA beeped. It is an emergency call from Fox.  
  
"Wolf... Are you there?" Fox asked, "We need you back at base... PRONTO!"  
  
"Fox... don't worry!" Wolf smiled, "We'll be there! Just wait for a minute or two!"  
  
"This is an emergency!" Fox called out impatiently, "My father finally called out, and he wants to tell us something, you and me!"  
  
Suddenly, Wolf becomes gloomy. He replied, "... Yes... I'll be there..." He closed his PDA and felt stunned.  
  
"Oh, what's wrong dear?" Ellen asked, "Your face tells me that you're having a bad fur day unlike earlier. What's wrong?"  
  
"Fox... He wants us to go there now..." Wolf whined as he quickly walks forward, rushing to the destined place.  
  
"Hime-chan, you're good at calming down people... why not try to make him feel light?" Lupus insisted.  
  
Without any further delay, Ellen bowed and followed Wolf. She asked him, "Wolf, do you know any songs?"  
  
"Two..." he answered, "Hitotsu Dake (You're the Only One) and Hikari (Light)..."  
  
"Hmm... Hikari..." she wondered, "Do you know it's twin song?"  
  
"Twin song?" Wolf asked, "What's that?"  
  
"The tune is the same, but the lyrics and it's meaning are different." Ellen replied, "Here, let me sing it for you... Simple and Clean..."  
  
---Simple and Clean--- (The tune is like Hikari, except the first three lines of the first chorus)  
  
* When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
You're giving me too many things  
  
Lately you're all I need  
  
You smiled at me and said,  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
What I meant when I said "No,  
  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
  
repeat *  
  
The daily things that keep us all busy  
  
Are confusing me  
  
That's when you came to me and said,  
  
Wish I could prove I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
It's enough when I say so  
  
And maybe some things are that simple  
  
repeat *  
  
** Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before  
  
repeat *  
  
repeat **  
  
repeat **  
  
-------------  
  
"Simple... and clean..." Ellen whispered as she walks along with Wolf inside the base, "Treat everyone like that..."  
  
After the four rode the elevator, they entered the room with a large monitor with a familiar face: James McCloud.  
  
"Wolf..." Fox said, "Let's listen..."  
  
"Fox... Wolf..." James spoke out, "You two have grown up... It's been a while, I guess... Six years, right? Well... there's something I need to tell the both of you..."  
  
"I want the both of you to go to planet Titania. Find the strange signal matching the one you are receiving. There, you'll find me..."  
  
"Is that all?!" Wolf cried out with tears on his eyes, "Is that all?! You wanted me to be killed by Fox, don't you?! Well guess what, Fox is my friend and he won't do that to me!"  
  
Wulf, Fox, and Ellen calmed him down.  
  
"Easy Wolf..." Wulf slowly whispered.  
  
"Wolf... Stay calm, okay?" Fox silently tinkled.  
  
"Remember, simple and clean..." Ellen quoted.  
  
James continued, "Why would I do that? Don't you understand? I did a severe mistake many years ago, and I want to fix it. I want to fix it because, you and Fox... are..."  
  
"YOU AND FOX ARE BROTHERS!"  
  
The scene closes with everyone, especially Wolf and Fox stunned. What kind of revelation is about to unfold? What will happen? Is it too soon to find out? 


	6. Figures

Two Heroes Collide 8, The Lost McCloud  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2) Another thing, I don't own the songs! It's either from CardCaptor Sakura or from Kingdom Hearts!  
  
IT'S ACTION PLUS DRAMA PLUS COMEDY HERE IN MY NEW EPISODE!  
  
Oh yeah, visit [http://www.griffinpark.com/seriousfitness/] to have an idea about Eivaine's muscle-bound servants! I don't own the site, so the credits are theirs.  
  
[] means my comments  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TWO HEROES COLLIDE, EPISODE 8: THE LOST MCCLOUD  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Sometimes, we don't know where we came from. Sometimes, we never know why others raised us. We feel like they are our real parents, but the truth is, they are not. Will Wolf understand why is his fate like that?  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER SIX!!! "Figures"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Let's view the GE Soldiers inside GE Club at Ellroyd...  
  
Sapphire is sweeping the leaves on the ground of the large garden. She is looking at the leafy soil solemnly as she wipes the rake over it. Ruby passed by, seeing how the blue vixen is doing.  
  
"Hey..." Ruby startled Sapphire, "You seem to think deeply. Is something bothering you?"  
  
Sapphire sighed and smiled, "No... Don't worry about me. I'm... I'm fine..."  
  
Ruby examined Sapphire's face. She then concluded, "I know a face that looks fine and a face that worries something! Come on, tell me!"  
  
"I..." Sapphire slowly exclaimed, "Well... It's... You said I'm welcome and that all of the GE Soldiers here will be doing good, right?"  
  
"Yeah... What's the problem with that?" Ruby dwindled with wonder.  
  
Sapphire then looked down. She asked, "Well... What about those who I killed four years ago? Will they forgive me?"  
  
Ruby patted Sapphire's back and swayed her long, blue hair. After a while, Ruby answered with a heart, "I know how you feel, Sapphire... It's really tough living on a world that hates you, but I'm willing to do anything for them to accept me! It's sort of... um... challenge! Yeah! Challenge!"  
  
"Thanks..." Sapphire whispered while smiling, "I feel better now! Hey, I'll be in charge of cooking later, okay? I want to make up with you all!"  
  
Ruby giggled, "Sure! We'll be waiting for you at the mess hall!" She waved her hand to tell "See you later!" to Sapphire.  
  
Sapphire looked at the brown sky. She whimpered silently, "Ellie... I hope you forgive me to what happened four years ago... about your father..."  
  
Inside Eivaine lab...  
  
Three creatures spawned out of the machine. A tiger, a t-rex, and a dragon burst out from the cage, showing their well-sculpted body.  
  
[IMPORTANT: Do you wish to have an idea on what they look like? Like what I told you up above, the site is {http://www.griffinpark.com/seriousfitness/} that is a site that I DON'T OWN! The credits go to them! I accidentally stumbled to it! It's a G-rated site so don't worry!]  
  
"Milady," the muscular panther acknowledged, "Commander Stripe, Lieutenant Rex, and Major Draco, most commonly known as Gen. Pepper's young subordinates, have joined us. Why did you release Captain Howl?"  
  
"Don't worry my loyal love!" Eivaine cheerfully replied as she toys with Bill, "Captain Howl will actually help us in our early problem! I did alter his genes so that he will become like those of Garou, Falco, Sei, Bill, George, and these three, but only this time, I delayed it!"  
  
"Delayed it?" Panthor asked with wonder, "What does it mean?"  
  
"Yes, my love!" she grinned as she pats Falco, "When he reaches the base, he will transform, causing chaos! He is stronger than a tank, missiles, and men combined if that happens!"  
  
"Pepper will fall down and we will rule Corneria!" Panthor concluded with a devilish smile.  
  
"ALL MEN must go to the gym or they will die!!!" Eivaine laughed evilly. Then, Panthor giggled loudly, followed by the transformed people. [Seesh! She's going to rule Corneria and turn all men into a monstrous freak?! She doesn't know power very much...]  
  
Now to Gen. Pepper's HQ, just outside the base...  
  
A white wolf with stripped clothing, wearing only his pants and torn jacket, walked limply towards the base itself. Two soldiers approached him, noticing that the wolf is Capt. Howl; he was assisted by those two. He was taken quickly to the clinic, trying to find out what happened.  
  
"Let... go..." Capt. Howl softly roared, "Don't... get... near... me... unghh..."  
  
"Sir! We are your soldiers and it's our duty to serve you!" one of the cadets replied. Then suddenly, he shouted, "Sir? SIR! SIR!!!"  
  
Capt. Howl suddenly stopped making any moves. The two soldiers laid him to the ground, trying to bring him back. Suddenly, Capt. Howl howled out loud. He immediately stood up, flailing the two soldiers away. He growled like a rabid wolf, flexing himself. His muscles suddenly grew. His size started to push out as well as his shape and anger. His clothes were torn, leaving only a small loincloth. He howled out, showing his brawny abs, chest, arms, and legs.  
  
"Uhh!!! Sir!!!" the soldiers shouted, "Back up! Back up! Come on!"  
  
Inside the lab where NebullaWolf is working about a forensic investigation on the missing people, the alarm serenaded loudly. Red light flashed throughout the room.  
  
"Huh?! What happened?" Foxette wondered curiously as she stopped spraying her air, "Does this whole place reacts on special gasses like this Hair-O-Dye Spray of mine?!"  
  
"What are you, spray-painting your hair?!" Lupe gruffed as he looked on the monitor, "Look! It's not your hair-coloring thing that makes the alarm buzz off!"  
  
"Indeed!" Hawkin nodded, "A bulky monster is out there, terrorizing the field. Look! Lasers and stun cannons are fired at him and he seems unaffected!"  
  
"Whoa! Look at that abs!" Arma exclaimed, "That monster surely knows how to go to the gym!"  
  
"Yeah! Not only that..." Rufus concluded, "THAT'S CAPTAIN HOWL! We gotta stop them and stop him! They might kill each other!"  
  
The five dashed out as quickly as possible. They don't want any worse problems to occur.  
  
"KILL PEPPER!" the monster howled out. He swayed his tail to the men with tranquilizers, knocking them off and shooting their weapons at their own skin. He slammed the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked the armed soldiers. He punched the tanks like he was punching a bag. That muscular wolf must be stopped!  
  
"Howl! Stop it!" Gen. Pepper commanded loudly inside a Landmaster, "It's I, Pepper! Snap out from your delusions and jolt it out, okay?!"  
  
However, after hearing "Pepper" from the speakers, it made Capt. Howl angrier. He slowly walked at the Landmaster, wanting t crush it.  
  
Just then, someone whistled loudly. It took Howl's attention.  
  
"Hey, ugly face!" Foxette taunted while patting her butt and flailing it out to Howl, "You are so pathetic you don't know how to count ABC!"  
  
"Uh... Foxette," Arma remarked, "We don't count ABC's... We count 123's!"  
  
"AWW-SHUUDD-UUPP!!!" Foxette gruffed harshly at Arma.  
  
Howl suddenly roared at the five. He suddenly started walking towards them.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Rufus started, "Okay! Formation TRAP, go!!!" [TRAP stands for Tactical Response Against Parasites... They are strange...]  
  
As Capt. Howl started to dash towards them, Lupe stanced out. "Tele-bomb!" he yelled out. A quick round of explosions blasted in front and at the back of Howl, blinding his view. Lupe is a telekinetic bomb starter if you should know.  
  
"My turn!" Foxette announced with grace, "Fox... Punch!!!" A sudden tidal blast hit Howl. It seems that a quick punch was made to Howl even if no one's getting near him.  
  
"Okay! Shoot me, Foxette!" Arma, in a curled, ball shape, shouted. Foxette grabbed Arma and threw him up. As he lands, she kicked him while shouting altogether with him, "Arma Sphere Ballistic!" A large, armadillo ball pounded Howl's iron abs, knocking him off.  
  
"Now for me..." Rufus grinned. He dashed forward, tricking Howl that he will attack. He then disappeared, fooling Howl once more. Suddenly, many images of Rufus started spinning around Howl, confusing the monster.  
  
"Multi-Blade Stab!" Rufus shouted. Howl felt that many neutron blades stabbed him, knocking him down to the ground.  
  
"Hawkin, bring it down!" Rufus yelled as he dashes away.  
  
"Right-o!" Hawkin grinned, "Stun Net!" A large, electric net was fired from Hawkin's shooter, falling over Howl. The monster was stunned and finally became calm. It then becomes unconscious, ready for some of Hawkin's tests.  
  
"Bring him to the lab!" Hawkin ordered, "We might be able to figure out the missing people and a cure for this menace, after all..."  
  
After leaving Corneria, let's go to the sentimental scene of the brotherhoods. Wulf fetched everyone and figured Garou was missing. Seeing that there is no time to search for him, they immediately departed for Titania. Before that, however, they went back to Terra for Colonium, looking for someone...  
  
Inside the Star Canine that heading towards Titania...  
  
"Dengar-sensei, tell us what happened to the old StarFox!" Vulpin and Goushin interestingly asked. [You are wondering why they are calling him "sensei" or "teacher/master"? Well, he is actually a teacher! He started teaching after the events of THC - Episode 4, A New Leaf (see its epilogue). He worked as an English teacher in Natsu no Taiyo University, Vulpin and Goushin's school.]  
  
Pigma nodded, "Sorry kids... I promised dear, departed James that I wouldn't tell anyone what happened... Let history tell..."  
  
"Yeah... Let history tell that he lied!" Wolf angrily gruffed, "Pigma, we all know the truth!"  
  
"Who... What?" Pigma enigmatically asked.  
  
"Sigh... Pigma... You don't have to pretend for my father's sake, he already told us that he is alive..." Fox added, "So tell me, what really happened between you two?"  
  
"Well," Pigma nodded once more, "All right... Listen, after Peppy escaped the prison, Andross' focus was bringing him back. That gave me enough chance to free James. He told me that I should escape with him, but I answered back by saying that he'll be discovered that he escaped if I come along. I grabbed a Venomian that looks like him and molded his face. I killed that Venomian soldier and showed it to Andross. I have to fake my attitude. I faked my emotions..." He then started to cry, tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
"If I waited for you two, then none of these should've happened..." Peppy replied.  
  
"Oh stop it, Pigma Dengar!" Ellen moaned, "You were not like that when we saw you before!"  
  
"(Sniff) Huh?!" Pigma wondered, "(sniff) Wait... I know you..."  
  
"Look at this badge! It's Core Star!" Ellen laughed.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Peppy reacted, "I know that badge!"  
  
"What are you all talking about?!" Fox, Wolf, Slippy, and ROB asked out.  
  
"Fox... When James, Pigma, and I were the StarFox team, we met the Wolves of Albadheb!" Peppy smiled.  
  
"You have actually met them?! No kidding!" Lupus gruffed.  
  
"No wonder my dad told me a long time ago that he met a team called StarFox!" Lupina shouted out.  
  
"Hey, me too!" Vulpin gleefully yelled.  
  
"Who were the Wolves of Albadheb?" Slippy asked with interest.  
  
"Okay, lemme explain!" Eagle grinned, "Before GalaxyWulf was formed, there were six mythical heroes and heroines of Terra. They were the Wolves of Albadheb. Gen. Lupine, Lupina's father, was known as the Fire Star; Gen. Fox, Vulpin's dad, was known as the Wind Star; Aeris Storm, presently Wulf's aunt, was known as Ground Star; Kylie Millie, the present-day reporter, was called the Space Star; Finally, Wulf's mom, Ellie Doris [She wasn't married here!] was known as the Core Star!"  
  
"We met them when their enemy, Sorceress Languess traveled here. We worked together to stop them!" Pigma concluded.  
  
"And you were not the type of person who cries before!" Ellen proclaimed, "Come on, snap out from it!"  
  
"Core Star, we finally met again. I didn't notice you earlier." the monitor baffled. It was James who spoke out. "You are all getting near the planet. I hope nothing will happen."  
  
"Wha... what does that mean?!" Wolf grunted, "He's up to something, Fox! I can feel it!"  
  
What ever is James up to something? Well, it's a secret! [Unless you wait for the next chapter!] 


	7. Overture and Misdemeanor

Two Heroes Collide 8, The Lost McCloud   
  


**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2) Another thing, I don't own the songs! It's either from CardCaptor Sakura or from Kingdom Hearts!   
  
**_IT'S ACTION PLUS DRAMA PLUS COMEDY HERE IN MY NEW EPISODE!_**   
_Do you like my new format?! I am learning HTML!_   
  
[] means my comments   
  


**Two Heroes Collide**

_The Lost McCloud_

  


* * *

  


The team is now going to face Fox's long lost father, and it seems everyone is either in tense, or they are not ready to face him yet. Also, James made a shocking omen. What did he mean when he said "You are all getting near the planet. Hope nothing gets wrong..."? Let's find out...   
  
**_CHAPTER SEVEN!!!_** _"Overture and Misdemeanor"_   
  


* * *

_During the recent events, a strange large ship was actually hovering the Star Canine. They seem to received the **"strange"** signal James sent..._   


_"Hmm..."_ a strangely familiar voice that sounds like a monster growled, _"WOLF! I can trace him! Grr..."_

_"Coyote... Calm yourself!"_ a leading voice shouted as he throws a meat to Coyote, _ "You'll get your prey soon..."_

_"My... BODY! BURNING!"_ a spiked creature howled, _"Wolf's blood... Need to be covered with... NGYA!!!"_

_"MY FOUR ARMS... NEED TO CRUSH HIM!!!"_ a dog grumbled insanely. 

_"I'LL STUN HIM... Eeeeeaaaa...."_ a striped feline jolted furiously. 

_"Relax..."_ the leading voice assured them, _"You'll get the thrill on killing him later! Right now, I need something really important from someone... Don't worry, you will hunt Wolf..."_ He faced them and then shouted, **"STAR COYOTE!"**

The leading voice is Andross and those cohorts of his are none other than Star Coyote, Andross' replacement for Star Wolf! Coyote Conery, Pangolin Erion, Husky FanMer, and Tig Lessner are back! However, something is strange... Why do they sound like they are in pain. Is something wrong with them? Did Andross do something to them? It seems it will be a while before we find out...   
  


* * *

  


_Titania, the planet where monsters reside. Touching the land itself will cause dramatic chaos to all. Colonies where able to be established on Titania by means of creating floating spires that helped levitate the colonies. It is really strange but factual... The Star Canine landed down on the large pad of Titania, near the midst of a wide desert. As everyone left the ship, the censor detected strange waves of interference..._

"What the?!" Eagle gruffed, "The strange signal is interfering my range!" 

"Maybe it's broken..." Goushin commented, "Maybe Bark should fix it..." 

"Nah... It's never been like _that_ before!" Bark scrooge out, "Unless..." 

"Unless that's the signal Dad is talking about!" Fox whaled out, "Eagle, can you trace the interference path?!" 

"Hmm... Gimme a sec..." Eagle remarked as he presses a few buttons, "There! Come on! I locked into its source!" 

Everybody didn't waste a second. They unleashed the _Land Borer_ (StarFox's Landmaster and GalaxyWulf's Draw Borer combined. Thank you, Bark and Slippy!) and went inside it. As the Land Borer moved to the desert-like monster den, demons and monsters crawled out from its abyss. They attacked the vessel quickly. 

"Whoa!" Lupus groaned after a shake, "I know this thing's tough, but I'm not sure if this is shock-proof!" 

"Commencing Plasma Blaster!" Wulf shouted, "We can whack 'em out quickly!" 

The ship's turret charged an orb of light. It then fired a beam of energy, blasting all of the monsters in the way. The vessel immediately moved forward, avoiding any more monster battles. (Now it sounds more like an RPG world!) 

"I must do something!" Ellen whimpered. 

"_H-himechan_!!! What are you doing?!" Lupus shouted. 

Ellen opened the opening of the vessel. Ignoring everyone's yelling, she stepped her body out of the hole, facing at the approaching monsters. Wind blows fast towards her. 

"_Terra's cry shall be heard..._" she chanted as she flashes a talisman in front of her, "_Revolve the chaos around the ground... Feel the fury! **Earth Quake**!_" A brown orb jumped from her hand and towards the ground. A sudden mass of earth shakes rumbled about. The monsters were driven away, making them flee. 

She whimpered, "Hahaha! That takes care of them!" She jumped down to the vehicle, giggling. "Only a whip of my talisman can crush 'em!" 

"I think Mrs. McWolf overpowered them!" Peppy smiled cheerily, "I hope they don't come back for more!" 

"Nah, they won't!" she pimped. 

The Land Borer locked on to James' coordinates. Wolf took a deep breath as he looks at Fox who is keenly thinking about what events will occur later. What will it be?   
  


* * *

  


_Inside a base in planet Artican, Terra System, a group known as "The Northern Wolves", or more commonly known as Garou's once teammates, continued what Garou had left to them. Ellie Eliot, the new team leader who bears the alias "Frost Wolf" (Garou's alias is "Blizzard Wolf"), remarkably handled the group as what Garou asked him. She now looks up to herself, remembering her father..._

"Okay Frost, a few more punches and we're done!" an enthusiastic grey wolf grinned, "Show me what you've been boasting! You said you mastered Ultimate Cannon Fist, so show it to me!" 

"Sigh... Maybe later, Berg... I feel kinda heavy today..." Ellie wisped as she wrinkles a towel to her face, "Let me have some fresh air, okay?" She walked out of the gym, heading towards the corridor. Anna, Garou's young sister, followed her. 

_[For the curious one, the team members of Northern Wolves (in their aliases) are Frost Wolf, Snow Wolf, Berg Wolf, Freeze Wolf, Avalanche Wolf (Freeze and Avalanche are twins), and Blizzard Wolf (now he is a member of Galaxy Wulf, a.k.a. Garou)]_

She went to the terrace, the place where Ellie is currently whimpering. She approached her, minding her manners. 

"Frost... What's the matter?" she asked while placing her palm to Ellie's shoulder. 

"Snow, uh, I mean Anna... I told you before, during our private conversations, you can call me by my _real_ name." Ellie smiled softly, "So, what is it?" 

"Hehehe... Sorry, Ellie!" Anna laughed. She then looked at the _Snow Trees_ at plucked a _Snow Leaf_ from a nearby tree. She whined, "Oh well... Hehe, ignore me! Sigh... Ellie, what's the matter? You've been so... so _weird_ lately..." 

Ellie twirled Anna's hair and grinned, "Sigh... yeah, I've been acting weird lately..." She then holds Anna's hand as she talks to her, "Garou, I mean Blizzard... It has been two years since he left us... He gave me his place to mine, although I'm not perfectly ready for the job before..." 

"But you were able to do it right!" Anna cheered, "look at what you have accomplished so far!" 

"I know..." Ellie railed, "It's just that... well, when I was young, I didn't expect myself to be a leader or something... and... well... I remember my father always telling me that I will become a leader someday... and I..." She then hugged Anna tightly, crying, "I miss him... (sniff) It has been four years since he left me and... (sniff)" 

"Onii-chan understands you..." Anna hugged her as well, "He knew you more than I, that's why he entrusted you the group. He sees great potential to you..."   
  


* * *

  


_Back at the GE Club manor at Ellroyd, Sapphire and Ruby were discussing something as they were walking the hallway..._

"You know, Wolf is really not a bad person..." Ruby giggled as she blushes up, "In fact, he is so polite to women! You can see him being a gentleman and all!" 

"I hope you can introduce him to me in person someday!" Sapphire smiled, "I wish I had a great friend like you... I mean, it is not that you guys are not my friends, but I mean..." 

"Your looking for a _boyfriend_, aren't you?!" Ruby grinned statically. Sapphire smiled an waved her head, but well, she's exposed! She asked again, "Does Elea have a boyfriend too?" 

"It's a good thing you asked!" Ruby laughed, "Yep, she has one! His name is Bill Grey, a pilot from Lylat System! Lemme tell you how they met..." 

**FLASHBACK**

_Inside Corneria, Elea, and I were shopping for some materials for the manor. Sei, an ice wolf friend, helped us, as well as Katt, another friend from Corneria._

_When we were shopping for the silverware, Elea got off the path. She was window shopping and browsing when she suddenly bumped into someone; A tall, grey, greyhound wearing cool black shades. The stuff Elea was carrying fell down, scattering down the floor. Without hesitation, the greyhound helped her pick up and carry the stuff! Elea suddenly felt something!_

_The two strode away, talking to each other and doing other stuff. Our shopping day became Elea's dating day... When we finally saw her, she was actually asking the greyhound's contact phase (Contact phases are like telephone numbers) and his home address. He even gave his card to her! Starting from that day, the two were united._

_Do you know the greyhound's name? His name is... Bill. Bill Grey..._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Then, Elea came down running something. She saw the two laughing. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" she taunted, "I have some news here! Wanna hear it?!" 

"Did it came from Mr. Grey?!" Sapphire chuckled as she covers her mouth. 

"How did she...?" Elea blushed as she wonders, "RUBY!!!" 

Ruby apologized while she grins, "What?! We were actually talking about love when all of a sudden we took you and _Mr. Bill Grey_ for an example!" 

"Oh boy..." Elea sighed as she smiles, "Anyway, my secret's out... Okay, listen... I finally found out who is Sapphire's close relative! It's her sister!" 

Suddenly, Sapphire became silent. The taciturn fox then talked slowly, "Sister? I... I have a sister? This... is so... GREAT! But, how did you...?" 

"Elea and I have been planning this out yesterday!" Ruby remarked, "Well, we wanted to surprise you, so... SURPRISE!" 

Elea continued, "Okay! According to Katt's resources, your genes, which I took from a hair strand of yours, matched to a person currently living in Dinosaur Planet, a lone planet orbiting near Lylat. Katt said that Fox and she have already met her, and that her name is Krystal! She also said that you two looked slightly the same... uh, I took a small pic of you! Anyway, I grabbed a permit from Gen. Fox, saying we're clear to go to Dinosaur Planet, so let's get ready!" 

Sapphire didn't know what to say. Tears started to form as she hugged the two. She cried, "Thank you... everyone..." 

After she wiped her tears, she asked Elea, "Uh... So, um, can I meet Mr. Bill Grey in person?" 

Elea nodded, "Sorry... Actually, I'm getting worried. I tried to contact him few days ago but no one answers. I asked Katt if he attended the squad yesterday, but she said Bill was having a continuous set of absences. Then, Gen. Pepper of Corneria declared that he is missing!" 

"Cheer up!" Ruby smiled, "Maybe if we go to Dino World, we'll find him!" 

"It's _Dinosaur Planet_!" Sapphire grinned, "Ruby's right! Let's go!" 

The three took off, leaving the club for a while to a trustworthy iinchyo (chair-person).   
  


* * *

  


_Back at Titania, the Land Borer finally located the hot spot. The signals came from a hidden dish below the sand. Fox and the others started to dig..._

"Okay guys! Stand back!" Eagle gruffed, "_**Tornado Break!**_" The large twisters blew the sand away, revealing a hidden chasm. Too bad, though... It's closed! 

"Damn!" Wolf howled as he starts to stomp the sealed entry, "James! James! Open it up! We didn't come here for **THIS**! Are you waiting for me to call you _father_?! Well, too bad because I won't!" 

"Wolf, stop it this instant!" Pigma firmly wailed, "We are in a deep situation now and being childish won't be helpful here!" 

Wolf gruffed, "I am _not_ acting like a stupid wolf cub! I am just adjusting myself to everyone!" 

"I think Wolf has the best idea, Dengar..." Lupus suggested, "It's time for his emotions to run towards him." 

"Dad..." Wulf stopped his dad, "This is Fox's father you're talking about... I think it's really not helpful if Wolf bungled around. After all, Fox and Mr. James McCloud didn't see each other for a long time..." 

"Nah... I think it's all right for Wolf to brigade... I sometimes hated my father because he hated Wolf a long time ago..." Fox patted Wulf's back. 

Suddenly, the chasm opened up. A pathway suddenly opened, leading towards a hidden lab of some sort. 

"Should we go in?" Slippy wondered nervously. 

"Yep!" Goushin answered with a smile, "That's the _smart_ way to do!" 

As everyone went inside the tunnel of the chasm, light slowly guides them in the inner depths. The chasm's entrance closed up, making it impenetrable, well, so as it seems. As they enter the largest room, it took the breath of everyone. It looked like the old Great Fox's main deck. To the corner is the recreation hall, mess hall, everything. It seems they were brought back in time. Then, a tall fox with black glasses and a green vest walked down the corridor, greeting them. 

"Thank you for dropping by..." the fox introduced himself, "I am James McCloud, father of Fox and Wolf." 

Fox was overwhelmed by his father's survival. _"How did he?"_ he asked to himself. However, Wolf scoffed him. He turned back, trying to avoid his _father's_ cite. 

James took notice of Lupus. He quivered and wondered, thinking that he is Lupus _O'Donnell_. He approached him, asking a few questions. 

"L-lupus! You're alive!" James wondered, "It was a miracle that you survived from our battle many years ago..." 

Knowing that James have the wrong idea, Lupus thought of giving something that Wolf wanted. He approached James, still looking young like him, and talked back, "Yeah... But there's one problem..." He delivered a straight punch, knocking James down the ground. He quoted, "I am not Lupus _O'Donnell_! I am Lupus _McWolf_, father of your son's friend, Wulf McWolf. Fox immediately rushed in to aide his dad and Wulf held his dad's arms tightly. 

"DAD!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!!" Wulf shrugged as he tightly grasped his dad's hands. 

"Wolf enjoyed it, right?!" he reassured him. Wolf just smiled and winked his right eye to Wulf's dad. 

James sat on the chair, wiping the blood off his mouth. He softly answered, "I... I actually deserved more than that. I lost both of my sons because of fear..." 

"Why not tell us what happened?" Fox asked as he sat beside him. It seems that James didn't want to talk about it, though. 

Wolf then approached him, grabbed James' hand, and made him touch his right eye, formerly the one with the eye patch. "Do you know why my other eye is healed?" he asked, "Because I placed my past behind me! If you keep on saying that you _are_ my father, why not do it!" 

A stir of silence enveloped the room. James then concluded, "I will tell if you could just at least forgive me? Or, or... maybe... if you can just call me father... just this once..." 

Wolf nodded and whispered, "Then, you'll have to begin from how you met my mother, f-father..." 

James' face was enlightened. He will begin how everything happened. They didn't realize that someone was observing them... Who could that be? 

Hmm... I wonder who could that be? Ehh! Wait for the next chapter! 


	8. Present is Redemption

  
**Two Heroes Collide 8, The Lost McCloud**   
  
**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2) Another thing, I don't own the songs! It's either from CardCaptor Sakura or from Kingdom Hearts!   
  
IT'S ACTION PLUS DRAMA PLUS COMEDY HERE IN MY NEW EPISODE!   
  
Finally, I've updated! Oh well, there goes to show you all, I can make a beautiful comeback! I'll try to make this one long, okay! Oh yeah, a reminder, **this episode is full of self-realization**, so please don't be bored!   
  
[] means my comments   
  


* * *

  
  
**TWO HEROES COLLIDE, EPISODE 8: THE LOST MCCLOUD**   


Wolf is speechless. Is it really possible that James is his real father? Is he going to understand everything that he will say? In the past, as we recall, Wolf's adopted father Lupus O'Donnell, as I can say, was killed by James in a combat when Wolf was young. Now, that person who killed Lupus is going to tell to him that he is his father. Is that really easy to bear?   
  
**EISODE EIGHT!!!** _"Present is Redemption"_   


"I wish everyone is ready to listen to me..." James softly spoke. "What will I say is very important both to my heart and yours..." 

"I just wish you're telling the _truth_!" Wolf scoffed out as he crosses his arms. "I already seen and heard liars in my life that actually likes to play like a saint!" 

"Wolf, cut it out, okay?!" Pigma yelled as he tries to listen to what James is about to say. "Your fathers, both James and the deceased Lupus, want to hear this out!" 

Wolf just sat on a couch, looking angrily at everyone. 

"I never saw him like that before...." Fox whispered to Wulf as well as to himself. "Even when he was the _old_ Wolf O'Donnell, he never became this hot-headed!" 

Wulf exhaled. He faced at Fox and whispers back, "People change towards different people..." 

Lupus McWolf walked towards James. He gave something that will make him talk. "Listen," he whispered to James, "I know I became hostile earlier, but please, hear this out. There are a lot of people who did plenty of mistakes and only realize them in the present or future. I am one of them..." 

"What are you talking about?" James wondered as he looked at Lupus' face. 

"_My_ mistakes..." Lupus softly replied. "I did a lot of them, but the worst mistake which I did is probably the time I left my son, not knowing that he's alive..." 

A stir of silence enveloped them. Wulf answered back, "Oh dad... It was just an incident. Even I didn't know you and Mom were able to survive back at the bombing before. Uncle Kurt and Aunt Aries are the ones who raised me, but they also didn't know that you guys survived." 

"Still..." Lupus replied again. "If only I went back searching instead of fleeing..." 

"It's okay, dear!" Ellen sweetly smiled. "I can see that our son understands it!" 

James looked at Wulf, Lupus, and Ellen. How he had wished that he had a family like them. He wished that Vixie, his wife, didn't die before at the car accident. He wished that he could embrace Fox when he graduated from being a cadet to a leader of StarFox. "You know," he said with warmth, "I once had a family like yours..." 

"So dad, are you ready to tell us everything?" Fox uniquely asked. 

"I am..." James stated as he started to tell his memories. He sat on a sofa and exclaimed, "I want everyone of you to listen, okay! It all began..."   
  


_It all began when I was a regular ace pilot. Everyone was working happily, including me. I just returned from my post when all of a sudden I came across to another pilot. That pilot is really sexy, beautiful, elegant, everything a guy could've asked for. Yep, that pilot is a girl. We bumped into each other upon leaving the hangar. She whimpered and put up a fit... Yeah, she's really boyish. Sometimes, during our skirmish missions, I always encounter her many times. You'll always hear her scream: "James! Don't ever get in my way!" or "McCloud! Don't annoy me, okay!" _

But then one time, during a ground mission, many monsters ambushed her. She was surrounded. However, there is this fox who was actually scouting the area. He saw the female pilot in distress, so he helped her. He knew she would sulk or just scream wildly after helping out, but he didn't care. Her safety comes first. He blasted those monsters with his fighter, killing every one of them. As he lands down, the female pilot walked towards him. As the fox pilot left the cockpit, he received a mighty slap from the female pilot. Then, she hugged the fox pilot and kissed him. 

The fox decided to take her back to Corneria, but some things certainly happened that time. They watched the meteors, the sun, the stars, the comets, and many more. Inside the fighter with a large cockpit, the two fell in love with each other. Yes, I know, love doesn't easily builds on a person, but it was very quick for them. Later during the trip though, the fox turned the autopilot on and did something unusual. The two became attracted to each other and they did something inside the cockpit. The two kissed, and slowly stripped each other. You know what happens next... 

The fox told here is me, **James McCloud**. The female pilot is... Ruferina, **Ruferina Reis**.   
  


Suddenly, Fox and Wolf missed a heartbeat. Fox never knew that James had slept with someone else rather than his mother, and Wolf knew that the female pilot, _Ruferina_, is actually her mother. Is he really of James' blood? 

"H-how can that be possible?!" Wolf shouted. "You are a fox! I am a wolf!" 

"Your mother is a wolf." James answered back. "You took most of her genes, I guess..." 

"But dad," Fox, in tears, asked, "You told Mom that she was the only girl for you! You even had slept with Wolf's mother!" 

Fox sighed and looked at Fox deeply. He remarked, "That was before I knew your mom. I thought our relation is going to last, but..." 

A sudden flash of silence occurred at the scene. Their relationship didn't last long? Why? 

"I know it's hard for you guys to understand..." James quoted, "but it's not over yet... I will tell you why Wolf grew up with Lupus O'Donnell..."   
  


_Even though it was love at first sight, we never get to love each other very much. Our love didn't last forever. When I saw Vixie, that's the time I started to feel different. Ruferina felt too much pain after finding that out, but I don't want to inflict more. I tried to break her. When I broke out with her, it was hard. She cried to not let it happened, but I was hardheaded. However, after many weeks, I found out that she is bearing a child having my blood with it. I tried to find her, for my son is with her. _

When I finally knew where she lived, I went there as fast as I could. All of a sudden, as I reached that place, I saw her being hugged by someone else. A tall, gray, muscular wolf. She was crying upon his arms. The wolf hugged her tightly, showing affection. How I wished I did that. I found out that she has a new loved one and his name is Lupus O'Donnell. 

I got angry when I heard the news that she will leave for Venom, the planet where Lupus lives. I got angry not only because that that place is the place of heathens, but also because she chose to love a Venomian rather than me. My heart was blinded back then. I never thought about my mistakes I'd done for her. All I think before was myself. 

After a couple of years, I finally got married to Vixie. She and I have a son, and we named him Fox then... But still, I wish I could've knew what was the name of Ruferina's child is... Until I crossed paths with Lupus... 

When I was walking down the park, I saw the lovely couple, Lupus and Ruferina, strolling the park. I was speechless when I saw them, avoiding any facial contact, but after I saw a little wolf cub walking behind them, my heart was filled with something great. I tried to get near him, but Ruferina grabbed him and hugged him deeply. Lupus punched me and shouted, "How dare you! After leaving Ruferina and her child alone, what is the right for you for even touching him?!" I just told him he is my son, but Ruferina howled, "He is not your son! You didn't treat him like one! Wolf will never like you or your family, **NEVER!**" 

I was left alone, looking for myself. One time, when Fox was in the academy and I was at work, Vixie planned on having a family day. She is going to fetch Fox but without her realization, a bomb that was planted in her vehicle exploded, killing her. I hugged Fox tightly then, realizing how important a family is. But in my mind, I was looking for the one who did this. My thoughts flew over Ruferina, Wolf, and Lupus. I got enraged against them. I got angry towards them. Even without specific evidence, I am angry at them. I was blinded once more by hatred. I know they couldn't do such thing, but my hatred pushed me to the limits...   
  


A stir of silence flooded the scene. Why? Fox never hated Wolf, or Wolf never really hated Fox when they were young. Why?   
  


* * *

  


_Meanwhile, back at Corneria, Nebulla Wolf is trying to solve a strange mystery of recent kidnappings and the mutations..._   


"Let's see..." Rufus wondered as he examines the unconscious body of the white wolf. "There is a rather large abnormality in his body, literally! According to his recent pictures, he was **NEVER** this hulking and strong!" 

Hawkin appealed for a dissection, but Lupe growled, saying that this victim is not dead. Foxette slowly waved her hand on the patient's abdomen. The firmly-shaped abs tickled Foxette, making her laugh. Arma looked at the computer's basis of the body. 

Rufus sighed, "With the looks of this, we can't solve anything!" 

"I agree..." Hawkin commented. "I don't really want to, but our only hope is to dissect him. Unless a special scanner is present, we cannot figure out what chemical turned him into Mr. Muscleman..." 

Lupe quickly grabbed Hawkin's neck and shook him, saying, "**ARE YOU N - U - T - S? WE DON'T WANT TO KILL VICTIMS, DUMBASS!**" 

The two quarreled as usual, screaming out loud. Those noises, however, were heard at the upper floors of the building. Leon Powalski, a new Cornerian Space Defense mechanic, heard the racket that was going on below at the Forensic Department. He knew that Nebulla Wolf is there, but he wondered what's the noise about. Because of curiosity, he went down, wondering. 

As he reached the Forensic Department, he walked towards the Examination Room. There, he saw Nebulla Wolf and its two members quarreling. The other three just looked at the two with floating sighs and sweatdrops. 

"Infidel!" Hawkin shouted. "I care for the patient as well but there is no other choice!" 

Lupe grudged out, "Oh really?! I thought you are a genius!" 

The two are ready to take each other's head off. Leon burst in and halted the two. 

"**HEY HEY HEY!!!**" the chameleon taunted as he stretches his arms to stop the two. "Don't argue about something that has a solution!" 

Rufus beckoned at Leon. He taps his shoulder and said, "Uh, Leon... we tried anything but nothing worked! What shall we do?!" 

"I never felt like this..." Arma sighed. "I never felt we are hopeless... We never became like this before, right? How come..." 

Foxette grappled Arma's arm and swing it. She yelled, "**DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!** Rufus always finds a solution! I know he will never give up... right Rufus?" 

Rufus just exhaled out. He crosses his arms and looked up. He said, "I wish I could, Foxette... I wish I could..." 

Leon looked at the despondent team. With their gloomy and hopeless faces, he couldn't bare to not help. "What do you need, anyway?" Leon asked with interest. 

Lupe queued, "We need a... well... um..." 

"An _Internal Bio-Scanner_..." Hawkin answered out. 

Lupus jerked, "Yeah... yeah... what nerd hawk said!" 

Hawkin sardonically continued, "Ahem... Before I was rudely interrupted, we need an _Internal Bio-Scanner_ to scan Howl's inner anatomy. However, there is none available. I have a few parts, but it is not enough to make a scratch..." 

"Hmm..." Leon thought hard, "I think... wait... hmm... Hey! You guys are really lucky! I know how to make that stuff! Oh, and the parts you said that are needed for this machine can be found in my garage just a few walks away!" 

Rufus smiled and replies, "Oh, thank you! Thank you very much! Don't worry! We'll be getting those parts! Just tell us what we need!" 

Leon dictated the necessary items for building the _Internal Bio-Scanner_. Then, everybody started to get moving. They grabbed all the materials Leon and Hawkin will use for the invention. Many piles of scrap metal, gadgets, and much other stuff started to fill the working table. Leon organized them and Hawkin designed the machine's layout. Foxette and Lupe started connecting the pieces. Arma bonded the metal joints. Rufus arranged the circuitry. 

Hawkin looked at the hard-working chameleon keenly. He then worked beside at Rufus, asking something. "Hmm... Without his help, we couldn't do our job here..." he perceived. 

"That's right!" Rufus answered gleefully. "You know, he changed a lot since I last met him a few months ago. Too bad, though, Star Wolf's separated. Wolf joined Star Fox. Pigma started teaching in Taiyou no Natsu University. Andrew also started studying there. And Leon... well, he became one of the best mechanics here in Corneria." 

"I think I know what you are thinking..." Hawkin remarked as he adjusts his glasses. "I may invent a lot, but I'm not a good mechanic. I guess we need someone like him..." 

"Leon has the potential, I can see it!" Rufus added after twirling a few circuits. "Besides, he's a good friend of Wolf. We can trust him!" 

Soon after, the machine is finally finished. The _Internal Bio-Scanner_ is done. Everyone sighed and huffed after doing a tremendous amount of work. Now, for the declaration... 

"Gosh! That really took me out!" Leon grinned as he wipes some dust from his face. "Okay! My job's done here!" 

"Hey wait!" Arma stopped him. "Rufus wants to tell you something!" 

Leon wondered, "Uh... what's it all about, Ru?" 

"Well... umm..." Rufus slowly asked. "We really appreciated your help for making this... uh... umm... I... I mean we... We want you to be in the team! So, wanna join?!" 

Leon was slightly stunned. Then afterwards, he yelled out, "**YOU MEAN JOINING NEBULLA WOLF?!!! OF COURSE! I NEED TO GET SOME ACTION IN MY HANDS FOR A CHANGE!!!**" 

"Yeehaw!" Lupe screamed out loud. "Welcome to the club, Powalski!" 

The Nebulla Wolf has a new member, Leon. It really makes them happy after all, changing their dark pasts into a new bright future! Now, they will start to investigate the mysterious muscular inflation rapidly occurring in the kidnapped people.   
  


* * *

  


_Now, back at James' Hidden Base, Wolf and Fox started to realize each other's bloodline. They have the same father, but the other one grew up knowing a different dad..._

"I couldn't believe it!" Wolf shouted loud. "So... I tried to kill my **OWN** father back before during the Lylat War?!" 

"And... and you wanted me to kill my **BROTHER** after all!" Fox yelled with tears. "H-how... could... **YOU!!!**" 

James tried to hold them. He replied, "I told you... I let my hatred control me... I was unaware of the consequences..." 

During those "special" conversations, Lupina told Peppy and Slippy about something. 

"You know..." Lupina whispered, "I wish I can tell my dad how I love him..." 

"I think there's no need for that, Lupina..." Peppy answered back. "I can see that you're father, Gen. Lupine, already knows how you love him." 

Slippy also replied, "Uhuh! Pep's right! Your father raised you well! Look at yourself! Uh... Hey, you never mentioned anything about your mother!" 

Lupina suddenly become pale. She answered softly, "My mother is dead..." 

"Oops... Sorry, I didn't know..." Slippy replied back. 

"No," Lupina smiled while having scintillating eyes, "it's all right. When I was five, my mom died of sickness. Dad couldn't do anything to find a cure. We then both tried to be strong... When I saw how Mr. McCloud felt the loss, my thoughts flew to my dad..." 

After the long (and staggering) discussion, a sudden blast destroyed the hidden base's ceiling. 

"Take cover, everyone!" James yelled, trying to save everyone. 

"This looks trouble..." Wulf proclaimed. "All right! Galaxy Wulf, get ready! **_ARMOR_!!!**" A shining light covered him, accumulating his armor. 

"Star Fox..." Fox shouted, "Is everyone all right?" 

"Yep!" Slippy replied out. "Thanks to Vulpin, Peppy and I are okay!" 

"Don't mention it!" Vulpin grinned as he creates a _firewall_ above him and the two. 

As the ceiling opened up, soldiers dropped down, showing the symbol of Venom on their uniform. It's Andross and they have discovered James' base! 

"What the?!" Wolf growled. "Andross?! But how?!" 

"He must be tracking the signal as well!" Bark shouted. "The soldiers are getting in here!" 

"Okay, _himechan_! It's party time!" Lupus grinned to his wife. He drew his neutron blade and his wife Ellen equipped her _flail-knuckles_. 

"_Shinkuu... **HADOUKEN**_!!!" Lupina yelled. A large beam of aura swirled the enemy soldiers away, knocking them out. 

"Hey!" Goushin alarmed the soldiers, "**SMILE!!!**" Goushin's special camera knocked off the soldiers surrounding him. He also whipped some with his large paper fan. 

"My turn!" Eagle happily proclaimed. "**CYCLONE BUSTER!**" A large tornado swept many of the infantry away, flying to the open hole. 

Wulf, Fox, and Wolf knocked a few soldiers with punches, kicks, and some slashes. Pigma forced James to go to the ship outside along with Peppy and Slippy. The couple, Lupus and Ellen, flailed out a few soldiers. It was an all out battle below the ground. 

_Inside Andross' ship, however, he seems to be plotting something..._

"Fools!" the large ape shouted. "You are so pathetic! You only need to retrieve me James' sons and you couldn't even bring it to me!" 

"**WOLF! MAKE THEM BRING O'DONELL!**" the howling coyote growled. Something is rather strange. Coyote Conery was never like this. 

"Very well..." Andross quirked. "Soldiers... prepare for tractor beam attack!" He pushed a few buttons, creating a dome-shaped energy on his ship's parabola satellite. He then shouted, "**FIRE!**" firing the beam towards the hidden base. 

Fox, Wolf, and Wulf, who are fighting alongside and are near to each other, were busy fighting a few soldiers when all of a sudden the beam hit them. 

"Fox! Wolf! Wulf!" James screamed out. He tried to grab them, but they were easily pulled out. 

"I'll try to destroy that thing!" Wulf thought. His Anatyde armor allows him to fly freely in tractor beams (Cool!). 

"Whoa! Just be careful, okay?" Fox warned him. 

Wulf flew near the satellite. He unleashed his neutron blade, ready for some slicing. 

"Oh no you won't!" Andross grinned. He pressed a special button to activate something. 

The satellite suddenly glowed red. Wulf wondered what it is, but then, that red glow fired towards him, piercing through his armor at his chest. It was actually a beam. His armor disappeared, and he soon falls down. 

"**WULF!!!**" Wolf and Fox shouted hard. 

"**NO!!! SON!!!**" Lupus screamed in tears. Ellen hugged him tightly. 

"Oh, I couldn't have done it without Volgar's special _Anatyde Breaker_!" Andross laughed. "Bring in the two captives!" 

Fox and Wolf couldn't bear to see Wulf die. However, the ship suddenly captured them, engulfing them inside the ship. 

Wulf was slowly falling down the sky. His body bleeds hard, as his uniform gets soaked with blood. Eagle quickly caught him in the air, but was in tears when Wulf's blood crawled to his arms. 

_Inside Andross' ship again..._

"Ah... my two guests have arrived!" Andross grinned. He is carrying four leashes, but what for anyway? 

"**DAMN YOU!**" Wolf angrily growled at Andross. "**YOU KILLED HIM!**" 

"**FUCK YOU! YOU HAVE MURDERED MANY PEOPLE SO YOU SHOULDN'T BE FORGIVED!**" Fox shouted in tears. 

"Save me the tears, McClouds! Bring those two in the Torture Chamber!" Andross shouted. The two were taken in the darkness, inside the shrouded zone... 

What will happen to the two? Will Wulf be able to live? What is going to happen? Find out in the next chapter! 


	9. Where the Last Hope Is

  
**Two Heroes Collide 8, The Lost McCloud**   
  
**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2) Another thing, I don't own the songs! It's either from CardCaptor Sakura or from Kingdom Hearts!   
  
IT'S ACTION PLUS DRAMA PLUS COMEDY HERE IN MY NEW EPISODE!   
  
**Important Note!!!** I will not change the summarization of the stories anymore! (Awwww!!!) Anyway, that means you won't be able to see me update! You have to **(a)** click the Story Title and check if I updated any chapters, **(b)** See if I added any chapters in the Stories Selection, or **(c)** submit a review and click on the option that will let you be notified if I update by means of e-mail. THIS GOES FOR ALL MY STORIES!   
  


* * *

  
  
**TWO HEROES COLLIDE EPISODE 8, THE LOST MCCLOUD**   


_Wolf and Fox, after hearing their father's confessions, were captured by Andross. Wulf tried to save them, but... Oh no! What happened to Wulf? Is he really dead?! NO WAY! Without the leader of Galaxy Wulf, what will happen to the upcoming events?_   
  
EPISODE NINE!!! _"Where the Last Hope Is"_ Br> 

Andross, the famous evil icon of Lylat (and probably Terra), has copped up Fox and Wolf, the two blood sons of James McCloud. This despicable primate has also just killed Wulf, the leader of Galaxy Wulf and the captives' best friend. Now, after recovering his body just after Fox finished his mission in Dinosaur Planet (which means he's not a floating head anymore), he started a special plot against Star Fox and recently to Galaxy Wulf. His evil grin is seen to his grimly face, for he already sent one of his enemies to oblivion. 

"How could you..." Fox cried out. "You killed Wulf!" 

Andross just grinned a lot more. It seems that he is also insulting his friend's death. He opened up a chamber, a long pathway that looks like a tunnel, and pushed the two prisoners along with the guards. 

"I'm pretty sure your friend is already enjoying his life in heaven!" he smiled heartlessly. It made the faces of the two more gloomy and scheming. 

When they reached the torture room, a room filled with dark memories, he first tucked Fox and Wolf to a wall with their cuffs tightened. 

"This place has very good memories of your father!" Andross chattered coldly. "However, those were false, am I right? He didn't die at all! Oh yes, I'm sure you wanted those drills and other particle cutting devices to pierce his flesh!" 

"Stop it!" Wolf shouted. "Even though I hated Fox's father very badly, I never intended on killing him rudely like you do!" 

Andross grinned, "Oh, he's also your father!" He then whistled, calling someone afar. Four strange looking creatures approached and growled at them. Somehow, they all look familiar to Wolf, but not what he expects them to like. 

"Wolf..." Andross spitefully asked. "Do you remember Star Coyote? I hope you do because they are all anxious to see you again!" 

Wolf backed a step after he gasps. He is now seeing Star Coyote, all right, but they never looked like what he is now facing: A brown coyote with deadly fangs and claws, a pangolin with spikey body, a masculine husky with four arms, and a tiger that has accumulated electricity. What kind of monsters did Andross did to them. 

"**ANDROSS! YOU DEVIL!**" Wolf yelled with terror. "Why did you turn them into monsters? What kind of fiend are you?!" 

"SHUT... UP!!!" Coyote growled fiercely. "You... don't know... what you're... SAYING!!! We... wanted to be... like THIS!!!" 

Fox asked with worries, "How on hell did you do those to them, Andross?!" 

"Simple, McCloud. Simple!" Andross explained demonically as he grabs a vial with a green solution from his pocket. "You see this? This is chemical has the _Gene-net_ parasite. These parasites will fuse with the cells in the body, changing their host's appearance and attitude. These microbes, fascinatingly, won't eat the cells! That's why the sanity and loyalty of Star Coyote still lay within my grasp!" 

"Finally! We can... finally... KILL YOU!" Pangolin slowly chattered. 

Andross commanded, "Enough of this time-wasting banter! Lock Fox to that cell, and strip Wolf [Of course Andross will leave Wolf's underwear!]. Get ready the torturing shackles. Of course, Star Coyote will do the honors, just as long as he stays alive to feel the pain!" 

"You got it... sir!" Husky saluted with his four arms. 

Fox tried to force himself to save Wolf from the upcoming agony, but Wolf just gave a silent look. The vulpine was caged, and the lupine's clothes were torn apart. His arms were placed on the iron cuffs as well as his legs. He is ready to taste ultimate pain. 

"Enjoy it, my O'Donnell!" Andross grinned. "Your adopted father, Lupus, also needed a whipping when he left the army. Too bad he died before reporting back, so I'll give everything that he deserves to you! Star Coyote..." 

"**DO IT!**" 

Wolf's thoughts flew over his childhood father. Did he know that he was going to be tortured if he comes back? Did dad never actually follow Andross throughout his life? Before he could think of another word, the whip spanked him painfully. His thoughts suddenly burst and disappeared. A live agony swiveled throughout his body. Not only this will leave physical scars, but also emotional. 

Fox just looked horribly at the cell window, pitying his friend outside, receiving whips and punches, stabs and slashes. If only he could do something, but there is none. 

After ten minutes, Andross ordered, "Okay! Throw him back! Star Coyote, recharge for now. Save it later for torturing Fox!" 

The guards threw the almost unconscious Wolf to the prison. The Star Coyote scoffed at him, giving off curses and threats. 

As the guard closed the door, Fox crawled towards Wolf, who was silently crying at the corner. Is he crying because of pain? 

As Fox approached him, Wolf thrusted a scratch to Fox, wounding his reaching arm. Wolf then pierced it to his chest, sliding it down to his lower abdomen. Blood drooled from the wound, slurping down ceaselessly. 

Fox didn't start to give up, though. He quickly jumped towards Wolf's back and embracing it. Blood from Wolf's body stained his uniform, but he didn't care. He wants to keep company to his poor friend. 

"LET ME GO!" Wolf shouted. "FOX, I'M WARNING YOU!" 

"NO! I WON'T!" Fox yelled back. 

The two wrestled, throwing Fox away. Wolf then touched his left eye. He felt discourage after sensing how healthy it is. 

"CURSE YOU!" he shouted as he positions his left hand with sharp claws. "YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS EYE, WOLF! NEVER!" 

He suddenly stabbed it towards his eye. However, Fox grabbed Wolf's hand, thrusting it to his stomach, shouting, "WOLF! DON'T!" Blood dripped from his mouth, as well as tears dripped from his eyes. 

Suddenly, Wolf calmed down. He sat on the side of Fox, crying. 

"What went wrong? I only wanted to change my life! All of a sudden, these surprising events started to unravel upon me! Why?!" 

"Don't blame yourself..." Fox whispered. "It's nobody's fault... You just wanted to change, and there is nothing wrong with it... I believe, Wulf would say that..." 

Wolf hugged Fox, acknowledging, "Wulf is our friend... He won't die very easily! I believe in him..." He then hugged him tighter and whispered, "Thank you for being a true friend, Fox... I'm sorry about those past years..." 

Fox, who was touched by Wolf's words, replied with a hug, "Even though you wouldn't want to call me brother... I can be called a friend..." 

The shadow strikes them. What will happen to them? Now that Wulf is dead, who would save them? Check out the next chapter! 


	10. Mark of Friendship

**Two Heroes Collide 8, The Lost McCloud **  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Attack names maybe from Street Fighter or my inventions! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com or wolfox_okamichan@yahoo.com] about MY characters! Oh yeah, for those of you who wanted to use my characters, feel free to use them as long as you give that darn credit, OKAY? (Also, it might help reading the BIOS section in Two Heroes Collide 2) Another thing, I don't own the songs! It's either from CardCaptor Sakura or from Kingdom Hearts!   
  
IT'S ACTION PLUS DRAMA PLUS COMEDY HERE IN MY NEW EPISODE!  
  
I'LL MAKE THIS LONG!  


  


* * *

  
** TWO HEROES COLLIDE, EPISODE 8: THE LOST MCCLOUD**  
  
_Andross captured the two heroes, Fox and Wolf. New revelations have been also foretold, as the Star Coyote, the group of mercenaries he created to replace Star Wolf, have been transformed into monsters capable of mass destruction. He, sadly, also killed Wulf, and now is in deep loss. He tortured Wolf, who is still luckily alive. Now, it's Fox's turn..._  
  
** CHAPTER 10!!!** _ "Mark of Friendship"_  
  
_Before we return to our main heroes, we visit our other heroes... the Nebulla Wolf team. They arrived at the Concorde Gym; the place where Howl came from, at least that is what the poor white wolf said. The team landed in front of it, leaving Hawkin up at Pyre, their flagship. However, Rufus felt something strange..._  
  
"Hey Rufus..." Leon looking wondered. "Are you all right? Is something the matter?"  
  
Rufus suddenly gasped. He got startled. "Oh me?" he replied silently. "No... Nothing's wrong. It just felt... strange. I have a bad feeling about something happened bad to someone I know..."  
  
"Rufus... don't get a cold thing out of it!" Arma cheeringly spoke. "All of the people you know are all fine!"  
  
Rufus' thoughts flew over Wulf. Something wrong happened to him. "I don't know..." he whined.  
  
"Aww come on!" Foxette smiled, having a slight idea why Rufus is like that. "I know he's okay, believe me!"  
  
"That's right!" Lupe grinned, who also got the idea about his concern for Wulf. "He's though, and I know he won't fall down!"  
  
Hawkin then suddenly spoke out from their comms. "There'd be a little chance for him to get into trouble," he assured him, "that's why you should finish this mission."  
  
Rufus nodded. With a slight glimpse of light, he replied, "All right... Team, let's go!"  
  
As the five travel the inner depths of the structure, they saw an underground passage well hidden in the chambers.  
  
"Look! A passageway!" Foxette pointed out. "Let's go in!"  
  
Everyone walk the more inner parts of the gym, allowing them to be spotted by Eivaine. She laughed horribly as she mistakes them for imbecile house intruders. She doesn't have any idea that she is facing Nebulla Wolf.  
  
She commanded grimly, "Panthor... tell your boys to catch them. We need as many men as possible!"   
  
"Of course, Milady!" Panthor chuckles as he ordered Falco, Garou, Bill, George, and Sei to come with him.  
  
Back at Nebulla Wolf, the five are still searching for those captured victims. They are now at the spiral stairway going down.  
  
"Damn... the designs and the patterns of the wall gives me a feel that we're going in circles..." Leon remarked.  
  
"Whoa... Powalski's right... I think I'm gonna barf!" Foxette sighed. "Aren't we going to reach the end of this loop?!"  
  
When they finally reached the end, everyone finally sighed. Suddenly, someone grabbed every one of them. When they looked behind them, they are the missing people, and they look very, VERY strange.  
  
"Hehehe... Thank you for enjoying the spiral trip, but I'm afraid it has to end here!" Panthor grinned.  
  
Rufus made a frowning look. They may become what the victims are. He's getting a hard time trying to figure out how to escape the grasp of the enemies.  


  


* * *

  
_Meanwhile, we return to the deserts of Titania, Wulf's body is laid on a flat table. His body is gradually succumbing, slowly taking his life away._  
  
Ellie, Wulf's mother, chanted in front of her son's body, trying to heal him with her talisman.  
  
"_Life is precious, life is a gem. No one can deny the Creator's very gift. **Heal**!_"  
  
A replenishing light accumulated to Wulf's wound on his chest. However, even with the arcane of healing, he wasn't able to recover. Her mother just cried out, losing hope.  
  
"Wulf... ** NO! WAKE UP, DAMN IT!**" she wept hard. Lupus just hugged her to make her stop crying.  
  
"Even with the _ Temporary Heart Beater_ on, he will not be able to survive in the later minutes..." Bark sadly concluded.  
  
"Is there any other way?" Eagle asked with worries.  
  
Lupina just moaned as she looked at Wulf, saying that he mustn't give up. Vulpin and Goushin feel a terrible loss.  
  
"This is all my fault..." James confessed. "If I hadn't hid myself in the first place, none of this would've happened..."  
  
Pigma assured him, "Don't be too hard on yourself. It's nobody's fault."  
  
Everybody just looked up high in Andross' ship.  
  
Strangely, even when he is in a state of coma, Wulf can here things around him. However, his body is starting to succumb. He is getting weaker and weaker. His thoughts flew around him, looking for things to do...  
  
"Why is everyone sounds sad?"  
  
"Did anything happened bad?"  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"Wolf..."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Mom? Dad?"  
  
"Please don't cry!"  
  
"Guys... don't cry!"  
  
"But... am I going to survive?"  
  
Suddenly, someone talked inside of him. Someone whose voice he hasn't familiarized at. However, he believed that this voice spoke to him before long...  
  
"_Why are you crying?_"  
  
"I... I can't stand up."  
  
"_That's not a good reason for you to cry..._"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"_You will stand up and fight for your family, friends, and yourself._"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"_I am you... I will not allow bad things to happen to you..._"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"_Yes... I am you..._"  
  
"But how will I?"  
  
"_Look into yourself. You'll find the courage you need. The trust you want._"  
  
" ...Yes! I will!"  
  
"_Good! But remember, beware of the parasite that turn normal people into monsters..._"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"_Just follow me... A new light will shine around you..._"  
  
"Wha... wait! Are you really I?"  
  
"_Yes... I am you... your spirit... the Anatyde... the heart... Now hold me..._"  
  
A sudden burst of energy transferred to Wulf's chest. No one could explain it, not even Bark, about what happened. Light covered him, allowing his cells to reconstruct from his wound. During that event, everyone was shocked to see what's happening. Before leaving, the voice gave his final word...  
  
"_Never give up, Okamikun. We will never give up..._"  
  
Wulf finally stands up from his lying position, stretching his arms as if he just woke up from a sleep. When he faced at everyone, they are giving extreme facial expressions toward him. Either they are glad or shocked; he can describe their emotions to them.  
  
"Wulf... **WULF!!!**" Ellen cried out, hugging his son. "You're alive! You... you made it! I was worried!"  
  
"Don't scare me like that again, son!" Lupus smiled with tears of joy, giving a nogging to Wulf. "You made me cry in front of everybody!"  
  
The Galaxy Wulf team went near him. They are overjoyed to see their leader alive and kicking.  
  
"Wulf!" Bark grinned with compassion. "Just as I thought, always scaring the tears out of us!"  
  
Lupina slightly cried out, "Best friends never leave each other, right Wulf?!"  
  
"Lupina! Pranz will get angry if you're planning to still her _ B. F._!!!" Vulpin winked before Lupina grinned an evil look on him.  
  
"Nice comeback Wulf!" Eagle happily cheered. "You will not die like that, I just knew it!"  
  
"Okay! Group pic!" Goushin called out as he grabbed his camera, flashing it out everywhere.  
  
Wulf smiled as the crowd eases up. He looked at the Star Fox team, including James and Pigma. They seem to look happy, but sensed that there still something that worries them. Fox and Wolf is still up there, and there must be something done to save them.  
  
"Don't celebrate just yet, guys!" Wulf told them. "Fox and Wolf are still up there! We need a battle plan! Bark, any ideas?"  
  
"I have, but it's very dangerous!" Bark responded. "You have to go there alone, rescuing the two. Meanwhile, we'll follow you there, getting the attention of Andross. You guys will escape, then. However, just as I told you earlier, it's dangerous!"  
  
"Don't worry!" Wulf smiled. "I know what I'm going to do! **_ARMOR_!**"  
  
Once more, the blue Anatyde armor accumulated to Wulf. However, there is something new. The armor has changed its look!  
  
Peppy was surprised on Wulf's new appearance. "What happened?!" he asked with wonder.  
  
"I think the attack earlier changed his armor into this! Am I right?" Slippy answered with curiosity.  
  
Wulf looks new from his armor. His helmet has a special _ visor_ that he can call, and has a special _horn_ design at the top. His _ arm cannon_ changed its form unlike before, where even though he changed into his armor form, his arm cannon is still the same. Now, it changed into a much more powerful version! [Side note: Wulf's left arm is not robotic! You may think that his arm cannon may make him a half-robot, but no! An **_ arm cannon_** is a weapon worn at the arm, starting below the elbow to the knuckles. It is equipped with a sensor to its bottom for firing and charging.] His arm pads now extend to his knuckles. His chest armor now extends to his upper abdomen. His leg paddings also extend to his kneepads, and his back has a very small _wing_ design.  
  
Bark has no idea what happened to the armor he designed to Wulf. The first armor he built was plain and simple, but when Wulf became _** Black Wulf**_, the armor was corrupted was sealed in the inner parts of TERRA Squad HQ. His second armor looked similar to the old one, with a few modifications. However, it changed now right after the recent event.  
  
"Still," he added, "even if my guts tells me that you're stronger than before, it's still very dangerous to up there!"  
  
"But I'm the only way to get up there!" Wulf reasoned. "Besides, I'll make a call when it's you guys to move."  
  
Everyone finally agreed. With his new armor, he might be able to get the two out of there safe and sound, and probably even defeating Andross to the finish.  
  
"So," Slippy wondered, "how are you going to go up there? Are those small thingies will help you fly?"  
  
Wulf tried to glide. However, the armor cannot lift itself high for more than a meter. It seems that it is only used to lower the speed when falling. Wulf ended up with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh dear..." Ellen smiled. "Let me help you, sweet!"  
  
"_Mighty lords of the earth, release your tight chains to feel the heaven's soaring breeze. ** SOAR GLIDE**!_"  
  
Suddenly, Wulf started to float up and high. For every second, he gains height. He can then fly at a wide space. He feels as if he is flying like Eagle, only without the wings.  
  
"Woo hoo! Okay! I'm going!" he shouted with pleasure. Then something hit him. He remembered something. "Oh, before going in, can I ask you for something, Bark?"  
  
"What?" Bark asked prudently.  
  
"Do you know anything about parasite monsters?" Wulf asked back. This was the message his consciousness told him to be aware of.  
  
"Well, yeah." Bark answered fluently. "There is this _ Gene-net_ virus recently growing in Macbeth. That virus turns a regular person into a monster. To remove that virus, an _ Anta-net_ vaccine is shot via a tranquilizer dart and the monster slowly returns normal. Why? Do you need those _ Anta-net_ darts?"  
  
"Yeah!" he replied. "I might need four..."  
  
Bark hurriedly threw four from his pocket to Wulf. "Take those!" he instructed him. "Attach a dart to your _ Arm Cannon_ and fire it like regular shot."  
  
"Okay! Thanks!" Wulf saluted. "I'll be going now!"  
  
"Wait!" Ellen shouted out loud, stopping his son. "I'm going to make sure you're safe!"  
  
"_Wicked eye of the beholder, rest your mighty eyes and sleep forth to not see beauty. **HIDE**!_"  
  
Suddenly, Wulf slowly becomes invisible! He is transparent at first, easily seen by the curvature of light passing through him, but then, he now becomes fully invisible.  
  
"Thanks Mom! I'll be going now!" Wulf shouted back. "I'll be ringing when it's safe!"  
  
"Be careful, my son..." Lupus whispered to himself. He then looked at everyone, giving his orders. "Okay," he said, "here's the plan!"  
  
Wulf is now entering Andross' flagship. What will happen to him inside the ship?  


  


* * *

  
_Meanwhile, inside the torture room, Fox is already stripped and cuffed at the whipping stand. With his thoughts on Wulf, it seems that the flails, slashes, whips, and spanks will be just a mere small dent compared to the ultimate loss. He has no idea Wulf is alive._  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this!" Andross grinned. "Don't worry, Fox! I made Star Coyote busy for a while while I give you the whips! You won't die, because I'm going to let you linger in pain!"  
  
"Enough words, Andross!" Fox shouted angrily. "You may kill me, but you'll never kill Star Fox and my friends!"  
  
Andross ignored him. He spanked the whip to Fox's smooth back, creating a lashing wound to it. The hard whipping made Fox cry out loud, shouting in pain.  
  
"How was it?" Andross asked him devilishly. "Is it good enough? Then you're going to enjoy this!"  
  
A series of whips wounded Fox's back even more. His back becomes rough and bloody. His fur is covered in blood, staining it all. Blood dripped down to his tail, legs, and his trunks. Fox exalted the pain he's showing, crying as tears rolled to his cheeks.  
  
Wolf can't stand up, though. He's seated on the ground, crippled in pain. However, he couldn't bear to hear Fox's cries. It entered through his ears, giving him anguish and pain. "Fox... be brave..." is the only thing he could say. They are becoming hopeless.  
  
Inside Andross' open hangar, Wulf immediately entered unnoticed. With his comm attached to his helmet via the visor, he called the gang below.  
  
_** Wulf:** "I've entered the ship, I'm going in!"  
  
** Peppy: ** "Wulf, be alert, okay! Your mom is really smart, casting Hide on you!"  
  
** Wulf:** "Don't worry, Peppy! I'll bring back Fox and Wolf alive!"  
  
** Slippy:** "We'll be monitoring you here! Your armor has some sensors in it!"  
  
** Bark:** "I can see Gene-net organisms lurking there, so be careful!"  
**   
James:** "Oh, and one more thing, destroy their fighters! We won't have any trouble later!"  
  
** Wulf:** "Roger! Hurry up and get here! Transmission off!"_  
  
Wulf stealthily dashed through the crates and into the main deck. He jumped to the crates and iron pillars that are contained inside the vessel. He then rushed towards the main docking bay filled with heavy-armed fighters and bombers.  
  
"Lemme see..." Wulf thought. "I'll have to blow these things up without being noticed..."  
  
He looked around, and strangely, he saw four weird-looking creatures guarding the hall towards the torture room. As he examined them, they are Star Coyote, under the influence of _ Gene-net_ virus!  
  
"No... It couldn't be!" Wulf said to himself. "This must be what he's saying... the monsters... Oh well, better get this _ Anta-net_ darts armed."  
  
He first positioned himself to a block of crates. Next, in a sniper position, he fired the first dart to Coyote, who was looking dangerous.  
  
"**GRUFF!!! WHAT HIT ME?!**" he growled, but then he fainted, dropping down the ground.  
  
"**WHAT... THE?!!**" Tig shrieked, but then three darts hit him and the other two, dropping down as well.  
  
"Good night, boys!" Wulf smiled. "Now for the fighters..."  
  
Back at the torture room, Andross was just finished with Fox. He just threw Fox back at the cell along with Wolf. The two are locked, unable to escape.  
  
"Hmm... What will I do next to them?" Andross thought grimly. "Maybe I should torture them more, or kill them with the particle drill... Hmm... Decisions... decisions..."  
  
Suddenly, an alarm broke out, giving red signals all over the place. Suddenly, a soldier reported to Andross.  
  
"Sir! An attack from below suddenly burst in!" the soldier fearfully reported.  
  
"Damn! Send the fighters!" Andross shouted.  
  
"But sir, our fighters were destroyed! They were sabotaged by someone using some Bomb Chip!" the soldier cowardly replied.  
  
"Imbecile! Get me Star Coyote! I'll let them destroy those fools!" Andross angrily commanded.  
  
"There's another problem, sir!" the soldier whined. "Star Coyote were found lying down the floor, unconscious. We cargoed them to a pod with researchers. After examining their sleeping bodies, they saw darts injected to them! They confirmed that those are _Anta-nets_!"  
  
"What the hell?!" Andross shouted. "Who could've done these?!"  
  
Suddenly, a ghostly voice echoed the room. It tried to terrorize everyone inside.  
  
"_Andross, Andross, Andross... When will you ever learn?_" the voice grunted. "_Your evil plans will never be deployed! As long as Star Fox and Galaxy Wulf, as well as the protectors of Lylat and Terra, are alive and kicking, you will never succeed!_"  
  
"Sir... Is it Wulf McWolf's ghost?" the soldier whimpered.  
  
"Hmph!" Andross flailed out. "Ghost, show yourself!"  
  
"_Sure!_" the voice echoed back, followed by a powerful beam. It hit the soldier knocking him away from the room. "I am here, Andross! Wulf McWolf is ready to put your face down!"  
  
"Just as I thought!" Andross laughed. "You are alive, McWolf! You even have a new matching outfit to begin with! Still, troublesome as always, I shall finish you off!"  
  
He grabbed a large cannon, firing it towards Wulf. He easily evaded it, rolling down the ground. He readied himself for his own attack.  
  
"I have to thank Lupina for this!" Wulf grinned and shouted as he charged a punch. "**_OKAMI KEN!_**" He punched the air, creating a massive shockwave of aura that knocked Andross down the floor.  
  
He then quickly rushed to the cell, slashing the door with the neutron blade. There, he found Fox and Wolf, wounded and weak. The two are lying down the cell floor, trying to persevere from the pain.  
  
"Hey you guys! Come on! We need to get the hell out of here!" Wulf happily shouted.  
  
The two looked up. They saw what they thought they would never see again. With hope, Fox and Wolf reached Wulf's hands and grabbed them, lifting them up to stand. Suddenly, they hugged Wulf tightly, seeing their friend alive and well.  
  
"Wulf..." Fox coarsely spoke out. "Sorry... for my voice... Heh, who would've... thought that... you will... survive!"  
  
Wolf replied with a warmth heart on his scarry face, "Heh... Everything's fine now that you're alive!"  
  
"Guys... I am so happy to see you alive!" Wulf smiled with a teardrop. "I thought I will never make it, but thanks to you two, and everyone else, I did it!"  
  
He urged the two to move forward, leaving the dusky cell. They limped, but it was okay. But then, Wulf suddenly felt something wrong. He told the two to stay back behind him.  
  
A sudden barrage of lasers blasted towards them. Wulf quickly unleashed his neutron blade and started spinning it, creating a shield of reflection. The lasers deflected away, hitting the ceiling and the walls.  
  
"**WHY WON'T YOU DIE, WULF!!!**" Andross angrily yelled as he charges another wave of shots.  
  
Suddenly, four soldiers ran towards him, giving a tragic report.  
  
"Sir!" one of the soldiers whined. "Two intruders got inside!"  
  
"I don't care!" Andross madly screeched. "Get over here and help me vaporize them!" He then faced at Wulf and grinned, "I know too many lasers will be too much for you to handle!"  
  
Wulf suddenly missed a heartbeat. What will he do now? He touched his pocket, feeling a talisman in it.  
  
"This... talisman?!" Wulf thought. "Even with _ Hard Shell_ shield, it won't be enough to protect us from Andross' beams!"  
  
"But then," he concluded, "why not change it? Maybe I can transform its form... Even though I am not a _ talismancer_ or a sage, I might as well try..."  
  
"Any last words?" Andross scoffed as he charges his cannon and the four soldiers grabbed their pistols.  
  
"Just a few..." he replied with a devilish look. He took out his talisman from his pocket and focused in it. It started to glow, and the chants are being imprinted inside his mind.  
  
James and Lupus, the earlier mentioned intruders, were running towards the torture room when they reached Wulf with the shining talisman. Lupus became nervous.  
  
"Even with _ Hard Shell_, they couldn't survive that attack!" he remarked with fear. "**WULF! NO!**"  
  
"What are you doing, fool?!" Andross ridiculed wickedly. "**FIRE CANNON AND LASERS!**" They launched a straight barrage of beams and lasers, slowly honing towards them.  
  
"Wulf!" Fox and Wolf shouted behind Wulf.  
  
"**NOW!**" Wulf proclaimed out as he started chanting.  
  
"_My heart is yours... forever evanescent. My words shall be my castle walls! ** ANGEL WINGS**!_"  
  
A sudden eruption of angel wings appeared at Wulf's back. They covered him and everyone behind him. As the large beams hit the wings, they just absorbed it, turning those beams into a large orb. The wings swayed, pushing the orb back at Andross, exploding really hard, creating an opening.  
  
Andross fell down the hole. Unfortunately for the heroes, a soldier maneuvering a pod caught him.  
  
"I will return and with my vengeance!" Andross shouted with a curse. The pod flew away, leaving the obliterating ship.  
  
"No! He's leaving!" James shouted. "I won't allow him to live more! I'm going after him!"  
  
"Dad! Leave him alone! We gotta get the hell out of here!" Fox croaked.  
  
"Yeah! Your son's right! We mustn't stay here anymore longer!" Lupus answered as well.  
  
"But... we can't leave him and his diabolical plans!" James reasoned out.  
  
Wolf then hugged his father, James, and cried out, "Please... no more... I don't want anymore loss... fa-father..."  
  
"Wolf..." James whimpered as he pats Wolf's head. "All right, time to move out!"  
  
Everybody headed to Star Canine, which was waiting for them. They quickly boarded the ship, and quickly left the flagship before it exploded into bits. They all know Wulf's mom is there, ready to heal, and the rest of the crew is ready for the whole story...  


  


* * *

  
**_ EPILOGUE _**_(A long one!)_  
  
_ Back at the gym, a daring rescue was made. Nebulla Wolf actually escaped Eivaine's clutches and attacked the tranced victims! They were able to save Garou, Falco, Sei, the fox, and the subordinates of Gen. Pepper._  
  
Foxette made all of the men pay! Her super strong arms kicked masculine ass, as she was able to lift Panthor off his feet. Hawkin and Arma made a brainteaser to Eivaine, constantly making her thing hard and made her dizzy. Rufus slowly injected the serum that will return the muscular victims back to normal.  
  
Later that day, when the cops arrested Panthor and Eivaine, Lupe assisted the victims. He gave them jackets to wear for a while. He then faced Garou, looking cool as always.  
  
"Heh, even though you don't want to say it, you're welcome!" Lupe grinned.  
  
"Hah! Even though I wanted to say that, I haven't forgiven you yet!" Garou answered back.  
  
"What about you, Leon? You don't want to hug Falco Lombardi?" Falco smiled.  
  
"Nah, but I have something cool to show you!" Leon chattered. "Lemme hold your arm!"  
  
Leon become invisible [That is because he is a chameleon!] and then, Falco becomes invisible to!  
  
"Whoa! I become camouflaged!" Falco, although not the cheery type, became amazed.  
  
Leon humbled himself and replied, "Well, Hawkin gave me a ring that allows me to phase all objects that I am touching to make them invisible when I become invisible! It's some sort of a welcome gift!"  
  
"Because Leon's one of us now!" Lupe added. "He is now Nebulla Wolf!"  
  
"Great... Good luck Leon..." Garou smirked.  
  
"Aww... come on!" Falco jittered. "Garou, make friends with Lupe!"  
  
"No way!" Garou remarked. "I will not make truce with _ pretty boy_ here!"  
  
The words _ pretty boy_ hit Lupe. Whenever he is called by that, he becomes insanely attracted to the person who said that phrase.  
  
"**OHHH GAROU!!!**" Lupe scintillated. "**CAN I HUG YOU?!!! YOU CALLED ME PRETTY BOY!**"  
  
"Ahh!!! Help!" Garou shouted. "An insane maniac is about to rape me! Ahh!!!"  
  
The day didn't just get longer...  
  
_The next day, Star Fox and Galaxy Wulf separated for a while, doing some business at their systems. ** Space Wolves**, Lupus' team, stayed in Lylat for a while. They meet up with George who was happy to see them. They are now inside Lupus' ship, talking..._  
  
"Gosh! You made us so worried!" Ellen giggled. "Now you know your lesson!"  
  
"Yeah!" George whined. "I won't visit another gym soon!"  
  
"Well," Aramias, another member of the group, remarked, "I wish could've seen you flexing wearing only your underwear! Wow, you must be hot by then!"  
  
George just blushed out. "Nah... You don't wanna see that!"  
  
Then, James and Star Fox entered the ship. The two fathers greeted each other.  
  
"So, how's the day?" Lupus asked with excitement. "Did you all have a reunion?"  
  
"Nah!" Wolf answered back with a smile. "But we did talk the whole night!"  
  
"Oh well..." Fox sighed. "But thanks to Mrs. McWolf, my back would've been a portrait of pain!"  
  
"Anytime, sweetie!" Ellen cheerfully replied. "I am so happy for everyone!"  
  
"So James, are you sure you wanna stay with them?" Peppy asked.  
  
"Yep. Fox is old enough to handle the team and his brother is beside him. You and Slippy are also there to support." James replied. "Now, I wanted to fill everything that was lacking inside me. I wanted to venture the planets before, that's why I'm going with them!"  
  
"Are we going to see you again, sir?" Slippy again asked.  
  
"Don't worry, _Kaeru-chan_! [Kaeru means frog] We'll visit Lylat!" Aramias smiled.  
  
"I just hope you can handle deadly meteor storms, magma blasts, nova reactions, monster swarms, evil magicians, undead warriors, air graveyards, and much much more!" Lupus grinned.  
  
"The more you say it, more I want to tag along with you!" James smirked.  
  
_Galaxy Wulf made a stop at Goushin's house to pick up some stuff. They have been too busy to get it anyway._  
  
"Darn!" Garou grumbled. "Am I supposed to clean even the core reactor?!" When he returned, he got a punishment for being a slacker and now he must clean the whole ship.  
  
"Don't get sarcastic!" the seated Wulf grinned. "That's your punishment for tiptoeing away from the gang!"  
  
Then, Lupina arrived with two mugs with a drink. She seems to have a sweet day today.  
  
"Hey Wulf!" Lupina smiled. "Here's some hot cocoa!"  
  
"Gee thanks!" Wulf smiled. As he slurped the warm choco, a sudden reaction made him spit out the stuff he drank.  
  
Lupina got angry after that. She punched Wulf's head furiously. "As always, McWolf, you like to tease me! What the hell's wrong with my drink?!"  
  
"Cocoa should taste choco!" Wulf smirked. "You're not a good gourmet unlike Pranz!"  
  
"Hmph! I was just trying to show my gratitude!" Lupina replied angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Heh! If I didn't taught you my _** Okami Ken**_ move, you're toasted!"  
  
"Actually, my talisman saved me!"  
  
The two argued on and on... Anyway, Goushin has just finished transferring his stuff to the ship. He showed up to the gang, along with his pet, _ Purin_ [Japanese of pudding], a _ Mantle_ [Mantles are like gelatin monsters. If you play Ragnarok Online™ and you come across the _ Poring_™ monster, you know what I'm talking about...].  
  
"So, you brought along a food monster!" Garou snouted the monster.  
  
"He's no food, but he's my pet!" Goushin smiled. "His name is Purin, and I can't leave him alone in the house! I have to bring him along! Don't worry! He's house trained!"  
  
"Welcome to the club, kid!" Eagle grinned as he pats Goushin.  
  
"Oh, how cute!" Vulpin commented as he picks up Purin.  
  
Purin then jumped over Garou's head, hopping with frolic.  
  
"Oh Garou, I never knew you're a Mantle magnet!" Bark teased him, laughing hardly.  
  
The rest laughed while Garou just sighed. "This will be a long day..."  
  
_Meanwhile, inside planet Willow, Terra System, we venture inside the Shrine of Sages where Tatanuk's mother [Remember Tatanuk of THC 6?] is the high priestess..._  
  
"Mother," Tatanuk asked curiously, "is there something wrong?"  
  
"Tatanuk..." she gasped, "Call all of the sages and the graduates of talismancy. Tell them to call their skilled friends and relatives as well. We must gather together, for a terrible omen is about to happen..."  
  
**_ END OF CHAPTER 8_**  


  


* * *

  
**Phew! That was a LONG chapter! Still, the LAST episode will be LONG too! Anyway, guess the evil that'll be coming to Terra and Lylat! They'll be much of a surprise! See ya!**


End file.
